Sentiments
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: Highschool AU. Luffy's coming back to town, and Zoro's got old and new feelings arising because of it. When a fatal accident occurs, secrets are revealed. How will they all handle modern life's toughest challenges? ZoLu, SanNam, multiple pairings inside.
1. Rise and Fall

Hello, this is dragongirl5k5, with my introduction to this my One Piece story, Sentiments. Let's go over the basics, shall we?

**Warnings:** There **is **yaoi and boy's love in this story! Don't like? You know where the back button is. There are many hetero couples as well, but nothing too explict with them.

**Pairings: **ZoLu, SanNam, FraRob, UsopKaya, BrookOC, ChopperOC, SmokerAce, more later on.

To join me, we have Zoro and Luffy! Also, my friend, Blackrose606, known as Britt!

Britt: Ahoy, me harties! ...or, somthing like that!

Me: Epic fail at piracy.

Luffy: Hey, Zoro, look! We're on the text!

Zoro: *rolls eyes* I see that, Luffy. Where's that beer I was promised?

Me: *sweat drops* We're off to such a great start, aren't we?

Reviews would be absolutely awsome, don't forget! Criticism is fine, flames are a no. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed. Story is in Third Person point of view. Hope you enjoy!

Song of the Day: Car Crash by Matt Nathanson

**Disclaimer: **Ahahaha. No. No, I do not own One Piece. *throws turkey leg* Happy, now?

Chapter I: Rise and Fall

* * *

_Zoro's pov_

Zoro walked towards the high school, wishing he could master the technique of nap-walking, yet strolling with an unusually quick gait. Normally, he would take his time to relish the serene morning air before stepping into the hell of the educational system.

But today, he actually wanted to get to school. As blasphemous as it sounded, it was the truth. Why, you ask?

Because _he_ was coming back today.

_He _being one of his closest friends and one of the few people in the world to gain his respect. _He _being the rambunctious ball of fifteen-year-old energy with black hair and wide, curious eyes. _He _wasn't the tallest or broadest guy in the school but could kick ass better than Zoro himself. _He _was the playful idiot that could make him laugh like no one else could.

He was Monkey D. Luffy. Him and his older brother were moving back today.

They'd been gone only thirteen months, but it _felt _like forever since he's seen him. Over a year since he's seen him smile that huge, crooked grin. Zoro won't admit it out loud, but he's missed him maybe more than anyone.

Their ragtag group just couldn't hold together without our silently proclaimed leader. But, it probably would have happened with or without Luffy here. Sanji was busy helping at his father's restaurant, while also spending time with his girlfriend, Nami. Who has been working her ass off with her studies, finding time in between to spend with Dartbrow and friends. Usopp's been busy perfecting his engineering and arts skills, and entertaining kids at the library with his tall tales for volunteer work(but he always saves the best stories for Kaya). Franky, Robin, and Brook are grown adults who have their careers to think about. Chopper was under the watchful eye of Kureha-sensei whilst he studied medicine.

He too, had become preoccupied between the classes he actually gave effort to pass and his bushido training. It's not Luffy's fault at all, really. It's just, if we're missing even one nakama from our group, it just doesn't feel right. We'll always be friends no matter what, even if our schedules are tight.

Zoro doesn't want to seem as anxious as he really is, so he wears the same bored expression as usual when the school comes into view. Other than his return, this was just another troublesome day to mark down in the books.

He wondered if he'd see Ace there, too. Though, Luffy mentioned in his letters that he promised to write(and he never breaks a promise) that his brother has been working super hard lately to support them. Times are tough, and Zoro's not sure if he could do what Ace does. He's never had siblings, so maybe he doesn't understand what it's like to practically raise a younger brother on your own. He's not sure he'd have the patience to raise a dog, let alone Luffy.

Of course, they weren't alone. Their grandpa helps out and sends money all the time, but he's a marine, always traveling. A nice barkeep named Makino who makes great food, as Luffy recalls, has helped take care of him since he was a toddler. And since he was seven, him and Ace were in the care of their foster mom, Dadan. Aside from the grandpa, Zoro has yet to meet any of these people, and it was a very messed up meeting at that. (He hadn't know narcolepsia was inherited until that encounter).

However, for whatever reasons, Ace left home after he graduated at age seventeen, taking his little brother with him. Even before that, it was always them together, as Luffy described it. Zoro's not sure what the textbook example of siblings are, but he knows they're not it; but he does know that their love is unconditional and that they would do anything for one another.

Zoro himself has been on his own a lot through life. But, he knows how to take care of himself and is rather good at it, too. Nothing wrong with being a loner. As of now, he was living with his legal guardian, Mihawk. Who is always traveling on business but pays the rent via mail, so Zoro figures he's got it pretty good right about now.

Just as he finishes that thought, the sight of Atsushi High School comes into view straight up ahead. He can smell the teenage angst from here.

"Oi, Marimo!" Speaking of teenage angst.

_Oh joy._

He clicks the pause button on his mp3, bringing the songs Days by BIS to an abrupt end. Sanji stares distastefully at the electronic device he's now shoving in his pocket.

"Dude, you need to bury that ancient thing. I saved up for months to buy my Ipod and seeing you with that thing just pisses me off." There were a lot of things about him that pissed the dartbrow off. The feeling was mutual. Can you believe this guy is one of his best friends?

Che. Neither can he.

"Sue me, then. What do you want, Dartbrow? Shouldn't you be over there kissing Nami's ass?" Zoro knew it was coming, so he managed to dodge the flying leg swung at him.

"Baka Marimo! How dare you talk about a woman like that!" Zoro almost smirked at the fuming blond, and made and effort to look as casually bored as possible while passing him into the building.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro added, smiling at the string of inappropiate curses from behind him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Have you seen him yet?"

Sanji looked thoughtful for a moment, before a knowing smile split his face. But it was gone a second later, replaced with his usual expression. Lighting up a cigarette, he replied, "Not yet. We're all on the lookout though. After all, it _shouldn't_ be that hard to spot him."

'Shouldn't' was putting it lightly. Luffy didn't have an ounce of tact in his body. Though there's nothing unusual about his appearance, (except his trademark straw hat) he stands out in a crowd like no other. With his green hair, Zoro isn't one to talk, but still.

He says his goodbyes to the blond smoker and heads inside, making a straight beeline to his locker, ignoring everyone in his path. Locker 669 came into view and he spun in the combination, more like a robotic sequence of his hands than a set of numbers. Zoro tried to recall what his first period class was. World History. Damn. That meant a quiz. Lucky him-

A brush of air. A swish of the wind. Inside? Not uncommon. People were always opening the doors, exiting and entering. Sneakers running and squeaking against the floor, like the other hundreds or so that have touched this floor - but different. Then, in a rush of noise and wind, his keen hearing caught it. "Zoro~!"

And in the next minute, he was smacked into the metal of his locker, a fifteen-year-old sized slingshot pinning him to the spot with a choking hug. Zoro grunts loudly, untangling his arms from the strangling embrace and pries the chuckling boy off of him.

Though, he realizes that he didn't mind the contact of the usually affectionate Luffy. The contact was nice, he thought and chastised himself for knowing how lame that sounded. He'd been away from his straw hat friend for too long. His absence had been more of a toll than Zoro expected, so maybe he was underestimating how much he had been missing him.

"A warning would be nice next time," he says in his casual, grumpy tone, but he's smiling and Luffy's got that hopeless idiot grin on his face.

"Sorry!" He laughs, eyes filled with light that could brighten any room. "But, I missed Zoro!"

"I can see that." He mutters, unlatching his back from the locker. Yeah, he'll be feeling that in the morning. His strength hasn't wavered, and that makes Zoro happy and oddly proud, and he's smirking, so he covers it up by asking: "Did everyone else get this sort of treatment?"

Luffy nodded vigorously. "Yosh! Of course! I missed everyone sooo much!" He exclaimed, exaggerating by spreading his arms wide apart. "But, I missed Zoro a LOT!"

That last throw-away comment, said so innocently in such a Luffy-like manner, oddly sent a startled heat through Zoro's spine. The feeling was... pleasant. Shaking himself out of it, he focused back in on his rambling friend.

"-the train ride back was a lot of fun! Kokoro-baa-san was really cool and let me sit at the front, even though she wasn't s'pose to!" Luffy had this obsession with the sea. He was one of those people that was born for an open life like that. Freedom and adventure were his life goals; never mind passing Algebra II.

"So, I take it your happy to be back, ne?" Luffy nodded. "See everybody yet?"

"Eh...let's see..." He thought aloud, holding up his fingers. "I saw Brook, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and now Zoro..." He held up six fingers, eyeing them deeply. _So slow, _I think to myself.

"Oh!" The light-bulb struck. "Sanji and Nami! I have to see them!" He turns, ready to make a mad dash and knock down a freshman girl walking past us.

"Oi!" I grab him by the collar, and he complains with a low whine. "We all meeting up then or what?"

"Ah! Yosh!" He grins excitedly. "We'll all meet up at our old spot by the field! It'll be just like old times!"

I begrugdingly let a smile slip. "Yeah, sounds good. You know how to get to your classes?"

"Usopp's gonna show me the way!" He turns again, this time not about to plow any unsuspecting student over when he looks over his shoulder to say, "Oi! Don't get lost and be late Zoro! 'Kay?"

"Shut up!" I yell back at his retreating form, who is laughing wildly, crashing through the halls with his usual flamboyant grace. I scowled; of course he'd bring up my sense of direction, that little monkey.

I shut my locker and made my way towards the stairs. The bell rung, and I realized it was the second and if I didn't hurry my ass _would_ be late.

_"Shit." _I bounded up the stairs so I could turn left...right? Left? Ah, whatever.

Being late wasn't exactly model student behavior, but was well worth it if I wasted my time talking to Luffy. Still, a nagging tug in the pit of my stomach wouldn't leave me be. My usual gruffness and his upbeat attitude had felt so normal, so natural. I'd forgotten what'd I'd wanted to say for almost a year: _I missed you. I'm glad your back._

But as they sat on the edge of my tongue, the words never came.

Zoro's never liked being called a coward and his reputation has made sure that no one else even thinks about saying it. Yet somehow, he can't help but inwardly mock himself for not telling the younger teen about his feelings.

Feelings and shit. He's never been good with expressing them. Saying, _I missed you_, was just so out-of-character, so uncool of him. If he didn't though, well, he'd have to deal with the mocking of his own psyche. Out of the question.

So, he'd suck it up and tell him. No big deal, right? Didn't mean anything.

_You keep telling yourself that. _His mind scoffed.

Zoro entered the World History class grumbling curses under his breath, confusing almost all of the class, excluding Robin-sensei who wore a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

The bell rang almost as enthusiastically as the students who piled out of their classes. Zoro moved effortlessly through the crowd, ignoring the bustling of teenagers from either side of him.

He was headed to Calculus, and the period after that was Lunch. The anxiety was a slow burn building up in his stomach. He refused to acknowledge it.

People littered the halls like trash in the street. It was a freakin' maze trying to get through the throngs of them all.

Zoro came across a large group of them, a particularly obnoxious bystander currently in his way. With a loud grunt, he pushed the guy away with more force than was necessary. (Well, he was in his way. Just for the record.)

"Oi! What's the big- ?" He began, but when he saw that it was Zoro's scowling face looking down at him, he promptly closed his mouth on whatever he had been about to say.

_That figures. _He thought, moving right along. _But I swear, if one more person bumps me-!_

Zoro nearly seethed when he felt another shoulder bump past his own. Today just wasn't his day.

"Excuse me, Mister Zoro." Hearing the notably fake polite tone and seeing the leopard printed hat, Zoro saw that this probably wasn't the person to pick a fight with to get out his frustration.

"Yeah, sure." He replied to the grinning Tralfagar Law. Come to think of it, he was _always_ grinning.

"I hear Mr. Monkey D. Luffy is back today." He said conversationally. "Send him my regards, will you?"

"Whatever." Zoro muttered. Him and this guy were on a whole different level in this school - top dogs, if you will. Along with Luffy and some choice others.

"Happy to have him back, ne?" Law commented, walking in step with him. Zoro nodded again. None of his business what he really felt.

There was a cluster of people up ahead. The normal buzz of sound was overtaken with a loud, angry voice.

"-Don't fuck with me!" Two girls screamed. Zoro recognized one of them. _Camie?_

He pushed past the crowd gathering, until he could see his friend face-to-face with that of a lunatic.

"Oi, Bellamy! What are you doing?" The blond man looked more deranged that usual. Zoro noticed the red around his eyes and the dilation of his pupils.

"He's high." Law said quite certainly, from somewhere behind him. Zoro nodded once in agreement, never taking his eyes off the action.

The green-haired girl was shaking, but gulped back her fear to stare at her assaulter. Her friend, Kaya, stood loyally by her side.

"I haven't done anything!" But her voice cracked at the end.

A series of murmurs went through the crowd. _"Where are the teachers?" "I heard the shop class is being held late." "Biology class is taking a quiz." "What's going on?"_

Zoro silently cursed. Usopp was in shop right now. If anything happened to his girlfriend, he'd never forgive himself... Zoro didn't think they had to worry, though. Even with people confused at this moment and willing to stay still until needed, the two girls in the line of fire were well liked.

He spotted Nami across the crowd, hand flexing at her side. Sanji was further away, lighting up a fresh cigarette, ready to fight. They all shared a look of understanding. It sucked that Zoro's swords were still in his locker for his bushido class, but he figured he really didn't need them.

"It doesn't matter now! It's over!" A flash of silver. A sound like death. No one saw it coming. No one could move fast enough to stop the bullet soaring through the air towards the two girls.

"KYAH!" The shrill screams of terror were the only thing rushing through Zoro's mind when he saw the splash of red as the body was pierced. It fell to the floor with a sickening thud and the whole room forgot how to breathe.

Zoro stood frozen, in this eerily silent world that couldn't be his own. It's funny how in the most important instances in your life, time stands still, and when the moment to prove yourself comes, you suddenly feel overwhelmed. Zoro isn't going to let this be one of those moments.

Even though barely a minute had passed, it seemed eternity had come and gone. No one else had moved yet. Hands clenched and teethed bared, Zoro moved his body as fast as it would go, fear a living thing inside of him.

"Luffy!"

* * *

_Dun dun dun! _

Yeah, cliffhanger I know. *dodges flying chainsaw* Whoa! Slow down! I've got good news. The next chapter is pretty much done, so I'll have it up really soon! Bad news? Don't always expect updates as fast as that. Don't forget to click the button at the bottom! XD


	2. Unspoken

Chapter II: Unspoken

In which shocking secrets are revealed, Zoro gets all tired and sappy, Sanji picks on unsuspecting furniture, Robin is foreshadowing, and Zoro gets to say what he needs to say.

Beware the impending fluff!

If I errored in any way, forgive me. Thank you to **Blackrose606**, **Neko11**, **NoTimer**, **Reviews**, and **MusicNote5** for my first five reviews! They were so nice! So, let's keep 'em coming! Flames are still a no-no.

Britt: Happy belated Turkey Day!

Zoro: Meh.

Britt: *narrows eyes* What's wrong with you?

Zoro: Thanksgiving isn't a relevant holiday for me.

Me: Why the hell not?

Luffy: *chomps on turkey leg* Zorno din't meat dat musch! [Translation: Zoro didn't eat that much!]

Zoro: *wipes spewed turkey from his cheek* There wasn't much left after the D brothers.

Me: Haha. I for one, had a hilarious Thanksgiving with my family! Hope all you people out there did, too!

Song of the Day: Desire by Ryan Adams

**Disclaimer:**Me no own. Me no likey that. Bleh.

* * *

_Zoro's pov_

Zoro pushed past lifeless onlookers standing stiff in shock. Some of the expressions might have been funny had this not been a dire situation.

Zoro knocked a few away before finally reaching his friends completely still body. _Oh fuck..._

He slid to his knees right next to the fallen teen. Without hesitation, he reached out a shaking hand and touched Luffy's shoulder. Shaking it as gingerly as he could, he tried to rouse his friend: "Luffy...Luffy, wake up!"

Brown eyes shot open, glazed with feverish pain. He was wheezing and gasping, but he was breathing at least. Releasing an almost hysterical sigh of relief, Zoro tried to calm his own ragged breath.

Everything came back to him then, the ludicity he'd been lacking. Hot adreneline shot through his veins, then he yelled out into the crowd, "Somebody get some fucking help!"

The people came to life and the hallway became a mess of struggle and frantic screaming. Cellphones shot out at rapid speed and people were dialing 911 like they had been the ones shot. Through the frenzy, no one hounded the victim on the ground, thanks to the re-animated Sanji and Nami keeping the crowd from trampling their wounded friend.

"Apply pressure to the wound." A voice came from behind him. Not one to usually be ordered, Zoro couldn't help but comply to the "death surgeon's" command. Zoro remembered randomnly that he _was_ majoring in medicine. He put his hand on the wound, alarms bells going off in his head at the large amount of warm, sticky liquid there.

"I know," he breathed, too low for anyone to hear.

"Zoro..." A weak voice croaked. Instantly, his eyes were on the now conscious form of his friend. Zoro knew the situation was bad, but couldn't help but smile a little at him.

Luffy smiled too, but then Zoro thought the trail of blood spilling from his lips ruined the look of it.

"I guess I won't have to go to gym today." It was a poor attempt at a joke, but that was just the kind of person Luffy was, and Zoro smiled tightly.

"That's not funny, you idiot. Don't worry, help is on the way." I squeezed his shoulder once to emphasize it. "Where the fuck is the ambulance?"

"Zoro..."

"It's okay, Luffy, just hang on." Zoro told him gently. He was pale, way too pale. "Fuck! Somebody!"

"Zoro, it's okay." He said and Zoro's eyes flew to the boy who had just been _shot_. Okay? He has a bullet in his flesh! It's okay? It's not! Even for Luffy, how could he say...?

Hot anger boiled in his stomach. The animalistic urge to hurt another person had never come so suddenly. Bellamy _that fucking bastard!_ He'd **kill** him! Kill him with his bare hands! If he could just...

A hand brushed weakly against his shoulder. Zoro snapped out of the daze and stared at the pale appendage gripping his jacket. When he looked at Luffy, he instantly calmed and felt all the anger and vengance leave him. Luffy _was_ the most important thing right now.

He might as well be the only thing in the world to Zoro right now.

"Pardon me," Law said, taking the hand from Zoro's jacket and feeling the pulse. He also touched his hand to the skin of Luffy's neck. At the same time, Luffy was saying something to him.

"I'm not going to die." He told Zoro assuredly. Zoro swallowed back the painful emotions bobbing in his throat.

"Of course, you're not Luffy..."

"At least not for maybe a few months or so." The teen said simply. Giving the best of a shrug he could manage, "Give or take."

I froze at that. _What the hell was he saying?_

"Luffy, what...?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." He smiled sadly. A deep pain welled in his eyes, a pain not caused by that of a bullet. "I was going to, today, at lunch probably. Aw man, that was going to be a lot of fun! Eating with the gang again!"

"Luffy!" He said, only to silence his babbling. Zoro could care less about lunch right now.

The smile remained on the Luffy's face. "Everything is okay, Zoro..." _His eyes scream that it isn't. _"I'm just dying..."

Zoro exchanged a look with Law, before the older continued his examination and efforts at keeping the raven-haired boy alive.

"Luffy, no, look..." Zoro took a few deep breaths, his heart beat an explosive rhythm, pounding like a ticking time bomb in his chest. "You've lost a lot of blood, you might not know-"

"I have cancer."

The words fell like dead weight on his entire beating. The time bomb in his chest didn't explode and instead stopped entirely for a moment. Time slowed again, like when the flash of the bullet first plunged through skin.

_No._

"What kind?" Law asked, professionally detached. Zoro felt numb.

"Ewing sarcoma. I've had chemotherapy and radiation. I'm in my recovery stages from that."

_No way. Not Luffy. _

"Remission?"

_No! I just got him back! _

"No."

"We best pray you don't get an infection." Just then, another person arrived.

"Zoro-san!" Kaya's frantic eyes stared into his, only finding blankness. She then focused in on her savior. "Luffy-san! I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have! It was so fast! Me and Camie, we tried to get to you , but the crowd-!"

"It's alright." He assured her. Her lower lip trembled, but she shed her timid persona and took on the face of a doctor. She exchanged a few words with her fellow medical major about Luffy's condition.

Zoro didn't catch a word of any of it. His ears were all but deaf to the world. Everything clicked into place now. The cancer. The dying. Taking the bullet.

_You goddamn idiot!_

Zoro barely realized when the ambulance arrived. Some of the students were backed against the lockers, leaving room for the ambulance to arrive. Most had been evacuated from the building or were holed up in their classrooms. The shooter was no where in sight.

The paramedics exhanged brief words with Law and Kaya. Bits like "cancer patient" and "pierced his lower abdomen" were all that got through to him.

He follwed the gurney outside, his hand lingering on Luffy's shoulder. Zoro just remembered that he hadn't let go. Luffy smiled at him, until his eyes fell closed and Zoro was sure he passed out.

"Sir!" It was about the third time she called his name. She being one of the paramedics. He only heard her now.

Bearing a smile, practice and reformed, she says: "Don't worry. I'm sure your friend will be fine."

_Liar._

His hand is removed and he allows it, only because he's in too much shock to do anything else.

The ambulance speeds away, sirens blaring. Zoro finds the noise bringing him back to reality, the cruel world around him. Nami is close to hysterics, yelling something like, "I have to call Ace! We have to go-!" Sanji was consoling her, his face a tight mask of worry.

Kaya was in tears, saying something that sounded like "I have to find Usopp-kun" and then she was off. Now, Zoro noticed the police car and a shell-shocked Caime being questioned.

"Zoro?" Sanji hollered, but Zoro intentionally blocked him out. The air was thick around him. His friends were his friends, but not on the way to the hospital with a bullet inside them. And Zoro still couldn't find Bellamy to strangle him.

_What to do?_

Standing at the edge of the sidewalk like an idiot, he ignored the continuous calling of his name. Instead, he stared at his hand. It was dripping wet with crimson blood. _Luffy's blood._

Nami was looking at him worriedly, cellphone hanging from her ear. Sanji's lips were without cigarette and still trying to snap him out of it. No one else was around.

Except a casual-looking Tralfagar Law, who when he turned, stood tall and silent, hands in his pockets. The look he gave him seemed to say: _Run, man. Run._

And he did. All the way to th E.R.

* * *

_At the hospital..._

Zoro had rushed through the halls like a madman, flustering more than a few nurses or patients. He demanded to see the boy who'd been shot at the high school and wouldn't take no for an answer.

About three threats, six arguments with five different nurses, and one conversation with the attending physician later, he was allowed to see Luffy after disinfecting and washing his bloodied hands.

The hospital stunk of sickness and all the medicines and drugs they used there. Zoro recalled bitterly that he hated hospitals. They were a waste of time for him. Bones mended and cuts healed. Who needs expensive bills for that?

Zoro switched between tensing and untensing his muscles until he was allowed to see his friend. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone else, so they must have decided to stay in the Waiting Room as is protocol. He on the other hand, was waiting right outside the room where Luffy was being taken care of in.

Dedication at its finest.

Head in his hands, back to the wall, knees to his chest, Zoro just sits and thinks about how insignificant each person in the world really is. There's billions of people on this planet...Every day, tons are born. Another ton of them dies. How important is one life from another when you compare it to everyone single one on earth?

Yet, whether the thought is selfish or not, Zoro could care less about every other person dying in the world right now. All he wanted to know was how_ his _Luffy was doing.

_His?_

He didn't have time to speculate where the hell that came from, since right then, the door he'd been willing to open for the past few hours or so did. He immediately stood and bombarded the physician with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, there son!" The surgeon soothed. "Slow down. I'm not the boys attending physician, I just removed the bullet. I'm guessing you're Zoro?" Zoro nodded.

The surgeon grinned wryly. "I heard you caused quite a ruckus. Well, as long as you're quiet, I've been told you can go sit with him. Everything went well and he's resting now." Zoro gave his thanks.

"Anyone in the waiting room wanting to know that?" The surgeon called back over his shoulder.

Zoro let the ghost of a smirk appear in his face. "Yeah. If they could, you'd see a whole bus load of people in there."

The surgeon whistled. "Damn. He must be well liked." He smiled happily. "I'm glad he's alright."

_You don't know the half of it._

Zoro closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he wondered if he kept his eyes shut, that it would all go away. Maybe if he willed himself hard enough, he could wake up from this nightmare.

But when his green eyes slid open to the pristine hospital room, there was no turning back. It was all devastatingly _real_.

Luffy lay silently in a white bed, covered with sheets and situated comfortably. They had dressed him in a standard hospital gown; also the bracelet on his wrist which read _Monkey, Luffy D. May 5, _excetera, excetera. An I.V. was hooked up to his left arm securely, the heart monitor a continuous beep in the all but vacant room.

All in all, it looked like death had let it's shroud befall over the usual energetic face. His expression wasn't pained or anything - no doubt because of all the morphine they doped him up on. No, his face was the epitome of serene; like he was sleeping peacefully on any other night.

The observation was only a bit comforting to Zoro. At least he wasn't in pain, he told himself firmly. He's not suffering right now. That was enough for him to let out an enormous sigh he's been holding in for who knows how long.

He plopped down in the chair right beside the bed. Only now did he feel the wilting exhaustion from the day's events press down upon him. But, he couldn't sleep. Wouldn't. Not until Luffy woke up. Not until he explained everything.

Zoro could wait. This whole day has been like an eternity to him, anyway. And it was only 1:47p.m.

He could wait.

* * *

_Robin's pov_

"Where the hell is he?" Sanji complained, kicking the wall angrily. "What the hell is he doing?"

Robin stood calmly in the corner, watching the nurse politely reprimand the upset blond. "_Please do not kick the walls or furniture, sir._"

She had been in her room, grading the History quizzes from first period. Her next class wasn't due 'till the period after this one. She was enjoying a leisurely pace while enjoying the symphony of music coming from the Music Room a few doors down. She was thinking of possibly stopping by the Shop class later to see her boyfriend.

She frowned then, feeling the oddest sense of foreboding. What was this odd dread welling up inside her...?

Shaking her head, Robin figured it was nothing. She was simply tired is all. Just this past week she's been having sick spells in the mornings. She didn't think much of it, but Franky became persistent in his worrying so she went to this very hospital to get checked out. (She had a suspicion, but she was sure _that_ couldn't be it.)

Still, she had hoped that the next time she would be walking in here, it would be under better circumstances. The dreadful feeling had failed to subside and when the sound of a gun popping and people screaming had bellowed through the halls, she knew it was no premonition.

Robin had seen tragedy in all shapes and forms. But, she asked Kami, why something so terrible would have to happen to such a good friend? It could have been anyone else; but it had been him to take the line of fire.

Robin didn't know the entire situation, but she was damn sure she'd use her connections and find out. This was no random shooting, nor was it a fit of insanity. The man may have been high, but there was something fishy about the whole incident. She'd definitely talk to Camie later.

But right now, Luffy's condition was the center of attention.

Everyone here was anxious and jittery, their nerves shot. Robin had made it outside after the ambulance had sped away. She had made it a point to excuse herself to her superiors, making it clear that there should be at least one teacher there for the students best interest. Franky and Brook had promised to catch up as soon as they could, only remaining because they had a hysterical bunch of students to deal with.

Usopp had met with his terrified girlfriend, Kaya telling him and herself the whole story. Usopp had been stunned at the news. Hastily assuring her that everything would be alright, he explained that he had to go. She understood and embraced him farewell, wishing the best for everyone with all her heart.

Outside, Nami had been in tears at the edge of the street, cellphone to her ear. She was calling Ace to tell him before he heard it from anyone else. She hung up and said he was going to be at the hospital as soon as he could. Sanji was busy yelling obscenities down the street.

Robin had frowned, looking towards her best friend for answers. Nami shook her head, wiping at her reddened eyes. "Dumbass Marimo ran after the ambulance. He looked half-crazy."

Robin wasn't shocked, to say the least. She had noticed Zoro-san's carefully hidden anxiety and mixed emotions at the return of their friend. She had smiled knowingly when he came into class grumbling under his breath. She figured he had met with the raven-haired teen and hadn't expressed his feelings.

She had a feeling those feelings went much deeper than Zoro-san even knew. Perhaps, he'd figure it out for himself eventually.

"Excuse me?" The door of the waiting room opened, causing four heads to shoot up. A doctor stood at the door, looking tired after a recently perfromed surgery. However, the expression of grave sorrow didn not accompany it, instead it was accomplishment.

It sent a flutter of hope through Robin's own expression.

The surgeon smiled and delivered the greatest news. Luffy was fine. The bullet was removed and he received enough blood to make up for the lost.

"Thank goodness..." Nami sighed, a relieved smile brightening her face. Usopp whooped with joy, unashamed of his open cheer. Sanji grinned and let out and exhausted breath, putting an arm around his girlfriend's uplifted shoulders.

To our surprise, we were all allowed to go see him. Zoro was already there, due to a bit of trouble he caused. Sanji laughed at that, making a note to yell at him for 'disturbing the peace' later.

Somehow though, the dread had not left her mind. For some reason, Robin couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off. But, what?

She would find her answer eventually. For when they walked into the sleeping boy's room, the air was as somber as the waiting room had once been. Zoro was there, sitting hunched like a withered flower in the chair aside of Luffy's bed. Another doctor was holding a clipboard, eyeing the group wearily.

Zoro didn't even look at them.

The others noticed this too, and profoundly settled down. Nami asked who the man was, and why he was there. The man held out a professional hand to each of them and shook each firmly. He wore a mask of carefully trained sympathy and hidden pain.

"Hello, I'm Tatsumi-sensei, your friend's attendee. I'm an onocologist."

Robin's dread increased tenfold. Nothing could ever end smoothly, could it?

* * *

_Zoro's pov_

"Your friend has Ewing sarcoma." Zoro exchanged a look with the others, who all wore similar expressions of stun and concern. Even Robin wasn't able to elaborate.

To elaborate, he continued: "Ewing sarcoma is a rare disease in which cancer cells are found in the bone or in soft tissue. It occurs most frequently in male teenagers, in the age group as Luffy-san and some of yourselves."

"But...how? I mean, how did he get it?" Nami asked.

"It's the result of a translocation between chromosomes 11 and 22." The doctor cleared his throat before continuing. "Which, fuses the ESW gene of chromosome 22 to FLI1 gene of chromosome 11."

By the looks of Sanji and Usopp's faces, they had no clue _what_the hell the doctor was talking about. Robin and Nami nodded in silent understanding. Zoro didn't bother to think about it; he couldn't. He wouldn't take his eyes off Luffy asleep in the bed.

"Is it...curable?" Usopp tried, but his voice went down with each syllable, like slowly losing the high score of a video game.

"It's treatable." He answered, and Zoro didn't miss the way he avoided directly answering the inquiry. "But like any cancer, the chances of it working..." The physician let the statement hang in the air.

Zoro decided he didn't want to hear anymore and zoned himself away from the entire conversation. He stared at Luffy's abnormally lifeless body and berated himself over and over for not seeing the signs earlier. He was his _friend _for kami's sake. He should have been able to tell there was something off, something so wrong like_ this_!

Now that he studies the boy closely, he can see it. His skin has lost most of it's tan, and thanks to the added bullet wound, it's now a sickly white. There's circles under his eyes, giving insight to all the sleepless, painful nights he's gone through.

Zoro realized he didn't_ really _know what Luffy had all been through. Years of being friends, and not once had they really talked about each others personal feelings or back round. They never felt the need. Luffy was just so easy to be friends with, to have fun with.

Luffy may have been the jubilant teen everyone knew he was, but behind that there was someone who had seen the harshest of times and smiled through them all.

He always had a shoulder for his nakama to cry on. But, who was his?

With some guilt, Zoro realized he knew _who _Luffy was, but not _why _he was who he was. He always took everybody's burden upon himself and added it to the weight already pressing down on his shoulders. Why does such a good person have to be...

_Dying._

_No. _

No, Luffy couldn't die. Zoro wouldn't allow it. Ace wouldn't have any of it. Nami would ring his neck. Sanji would break something valuable. Chopper would cry until he refused not to pass on. And no one wants to see any of that.

Someone so good... _Fucking cancer. Why cancer? Why not something I can fight? _Just one more reason he didn't believe in kamis.

All the feelings he's had when he first met Luffy, when he moved, came back, when he was shot, when he told him the truth - all came rushing back to Zoro. He swallowed them back, letting them bubble like bile in the pit of his gut. They twisted and churned until a knot was formed, giving his inner turmoil a physical form.

Zoro didn't know what else to do...

His friends tried to console him. Zoro loved them all dearly(though he'd never admit it so casually), but right now, the bother wasn't really worth the effort. The only person that could break him out of this funk is all but dead to the world.

_Not yet._

Eventually, everyone passes through. Zoro misses all conversations and explanations that follow. By the time Tatsumi-sensei has answered all lingering questions, visiting hours are over. In best interest of the patient, he tells them, in a proficiently disconnected tone, that all visitors should wait 'till tomorrow.

"Oi, Zoro...you should-" Usopp tries, but his voice is uncharacteristically soft, like he knows he's lost this battle already.

Tatsumi gives him a pitying glance before shifting his gaze towards the rest. "Leave him be. Someone should stay until the next of kin arrives anyway."

Zoro nearly lashes out at the oncologist, and has to grit his teeth to resist snapping at him. He hates being pitied almost as much as he hated being demeaned. He refuses to make a scene though, it would simply be making a mess out of a disaster.

_You jackass, you're making them worry about you. Now, you say something to clear your own conscious about it, or I'll kick your ass myself! _His inner voice threatened.

Zoro forced a grin onto his jaded features, to ease the gang's solicitude. "I'll be fine," he assures them, and wow, he actually sounds believable.

"So, you are sure you don't want to...?" Robin lets the implications simply hang in the air, since it's really just a formality. She knows better by now.

"I'm staying," he declares resolutely. Case closed. No room for argument whatsoever.

"So stubborn," Nami mutters, her concern subtly melting into irritation. Zoro manages to smirk.

"I prefer the term, persevering."

"I prefer, 'obstinate marimo.'"

"Well, no one asked you cheese-head."

"Oi, oi! No breaking the hospital! Or the great Usopp-sama will be sending you the very costly bill for repairs!"

Robin chuckled, a soft sound which faintly brightened the whole situation. "I think it's time we allowed the hospital to rest. And inform the others of the situation." She turns towards her student and friend. "I'll give you a ride."

"Yosh," Usopp agrees, sending his goodbyes. Nami nods, whipping out herself to prepare for her rapid text messaging marathon.

"We're going, too. Sanji-kun!" She calls to her boyfriend. Sanji starts off, but not before regarding his depressed-looking best friend.

"Hey," he says, causing Zoro to meet his gaze. "He'll be fine. Nothing could kill that maniac."

"Though, many have tried." Nami comments from the doorway.

Zoro smiles once more, to reassure them that he's okay. At least, for now. He was probably about as okay as Luffy back at school...

_"Everything's okay, Zoro..." His eyes scream that it isn't. "I'm just dying..."_

Little maniac. Zoro already promised, he wouldn't leave until he got some answers. Or sorted out his own tangled feelings in this chaotic situation. Whichever came first.

Eventually, despite his natural protective instincts, his eyes began to droop and the comforting sounds of the heart monitor's steady beat lulled him to sleep. Zoro reluctantly let the inevitable claim him and sagged down on the bed next to Luffy's limp hand he was still grasping.

"I never did get to tell you..." he muttered drowsily to the slumbering boy. It was all in vain; Luffy couldn't hear him. But, he kept going anyway. "While you were gone, I missed you. Missed you a lot..."

* * *

Awwwww!

At least, that was my friend's reaction when she read the end. Yes, I know, sappy to the max, but I think this couple deserves it!

I'm guessing a lot of you have that 'I did NOT see that coming!' look right now. I know. Poor Luffy! Next chapter will most certainly not be out as soon, but I'll try to get it up as fast as I can!

All information about Ewing sarcoma was found on Wikipedia. I didn't come up with it, it's a real cancer. In the United States, there are as high as 4.6 cases per 1,000,000 in adolescents aged 15–19 years. Internationally, the rate averages less than 2 cases per 1,000,000 children.

Next chapter, big brother Ace arrives! 'Till next time!


	3. Euphoria

Chapter III: Euphoria

I'm officially ignoring my other stories in favor of this one! I'm so ashamed:( But, I'm on such a One Piece binge right now I can't stop. Not that I'm completely ignoring my other fics, it's just that I have so much inspiration for this one right now!

And I'm really loving the awsome responses I'm getting to this! Seriously, only ten reviews, but I'm so happy to see all the positive feedback and hits! To those of you reviewing so nicely; thank you so very much! And to those of you who aren't, well the wonderful feedback is very much encouraging and self-satisfying to a struggling author!

Anyway, I'm probably boring you all, eh? Well, I'll get on with it then.

Song of the Day: Wait for You by Elliot Yamin

Britt: Short little skit today!

Luffy: Skit? What's a skit?

Me: Well, it's...something I don't feel like explaining. Why did you use that word?

Luffy: Skit... Like skittles!

Britt: Uh...Sure, why not.

Luffy: *grins* Taste the rainbow!

Zoro: *scowls* Do you even know what a skittle is?

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Me very tired. Me have school in morning. Ugh.

* * *

_Ace's pov_

It was an astoundingly normal day. His first day back in town. He really had missed Fuusha city!

Staying in St. Poplar for thirteen months hadn't been too unbearable. It might have even been fun, maybe. Under the circumstances though, it wasn't such a wonderful stay for Ace.

Despite it all, Luffy enjoyed himself. Dragged him all over the city to keep busy. Ace wondered if it was really more for his benefit, and that his caring little brother was trying to take _his_ mind off of things.

Ace was settling back into a daily routine already. Got up, breakfast with his bro, saw him before he went to school, then left for work. Lucky for him that ol' man Whitebeard was like a father to him. He had complete sympathy for his situation and let him transfer to his company building in St. Poplar for the year before.

Whitebeard Shipping Industry was where he made a living. He was friends with almost all his co-workers and a surrogate son with the big boss. Everyone was treated like family there. He wouldn't trade his job for the world.

It's why he was able to so easily slip back into a sense of semi-comfort his first day back. Ace had been quite reluctant at even coming today. But, Luffy insisted he was fine. And Ace knew that was far from the truth. Luffy was as fine as you could be in this situation, but he wasn't fine in normal person standards.

Still, in a way, his brother was right. Dwelling on it and sinking in their own misery wouldn't help the situation. Besides, he needed as many hours in the time card as he could get. He needed those extra paychecks.

His cell phone rang quite suddenly, the vibrations almost making him drop the heavy box he'd been lifting. With a groan, he fished for the buzzing device inside his jean pocket. Puzzled, he stared at the caller-ID.

"What is it?" His friend, Marco, questioned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"It's Nami. One of my brother's friends." Ace pondered why the hell she would call him during school hours. With a shrug at his friend, he opened th phone and answered with a baffled, "Hello?"

Ace had been unprepared for the fast, loud sound that came screeching through the connection. With a silent ow, he pulled the phone away from his delicate ear drum. Marco grabbed his ear in mock pain.

"Nami- whoa! Slow down, I can't understand you! Just calm down and tell me what happened!"

_"Ace it was- well, something happened. It was so fast; we were there, but we couldn't stop it-! And shit, I'm freaking out, but oh kami, you should have seen him. All that blood..."_

"Nami! Tell me what happened!" Ace couldn't help but let the nervousness creep into his voice. What could have possibly-

_"It's Luffy...There was this thing - fight - or whatever and he had a gun. Luffy took the bullet. He was shot, and they just took him to the hospital. I had to tell you now, we're leaving now to go see him. Oh man, Ace it...it looked bad. I had to tell you. I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

The call ended there, but Ace might as well have been deaf to half of it. As soon as shot and Luffy had entered the same sentence, a feeling of pure horror had settled in his chest.

For one whole terrifying moment, Ace just stood there - completely still. Afraid that if he moved, then it would all come crashing down on him at once. And if he was crushed beneath the weight of life, who would run to his brother's aid?

Breaking out his stupor, Ace charged like a lunatic towards the street. Marco called after him, and just to make sure his job stayed in tact, he yelled back, "I've got to leave! Family emergency!"

He bounded through waves of people, heedless of how insane he looked. Running so fast his lungs were on fire and the civilians passing by could swear there were sparks scraping off the edges of his heels. All of the times to wish he had a car, now was definitely one of them. Couldn't afford one. So, he could wish and wish all he wants but it wouldn't make a vehicle magically appear or get him closer to the hospital.

Which was an almost twenty minute drive by car, if you count the mid-afternoon traffic. A doubt flared in Ace - the worry that he wouldn't get there on time before something horrible happened.

_Too late. _

Ignoring that hopeless thought, he sped up, pushing his toned body to the limit. No, he'd get there before anything bad happened if it would kill him. Hell, it kills him now just thinking about the sick irony of it all.

_After all that happened this past year, this just **had**to happen to Luffy? Why? Anyone, **but**Luffy! Already everything is so-! It's not fucking fair! What the hell does a person have to do to take care of their stupid, sweet younger brother? Anyone- anyone, but... why sweet, energetic wide-eyed Luffy?_

There was no answer to his inner frustrations. Ace expected as much. It still made him want to rip his hair out.

Ace is making the mistake of focusing his mind on all the negatives. He needs to cast away all doubts in his mind. Luffy won't die. If there was one thing Gramps, Dadan, and Ace raised him to be, it's stubborn. So, he wouldn't die.

_Not yet, at least... _A voice in the back of his mind adds, unhelpfully.

It's what makes him toss away all rational thought and run like the very hell he was cursing.

* * *

_Luffy's pov_

It's dark and lonely place of dying, Luffy thinks to himself.

_Wow, _he adds, chuckling. _That was pretty cryptic of me!_

But, it was true. His surroundings were veiled in a sea of unending blackness. It was all so bleak and desolate...certainly not a dream, then. Nightmare, maybe. Even his nightmares have more life to them then this, though!

...though that isn't all that comforting either.

His legs curled up to his chest, sitting on a surface he cannot see, Luffy wonders where everyone is right now. Where he is, for that matter. The last thing he remembers was being rolled up into the ambulance before it all went black.

Zoro's warm touch on his hand was the last thing he had felt. After that, the feeling had left him, and quiet honestly, he yearned for the loss. However, a while later, the warm feeling returned. Smiling now, as Luffy looks at his hand, and squeezes it shut; basking in the lingering feeling of warmth there.

Zoro's warmth. He can feel it. So, Zoro must be with him.

That thought alone brought a smile to his face. Comforted by that, he tried not to regard the erie space he resided in. Instead, he focused on the touch on his hand and what he could all recall.

His heart hadn't stopped; he knows that for a fact. He felt dizzy for a while, but then refreshed again. The only thing keeping him now was the draining exhaustion and the guilt.

Sadly, he remembers the look of horror on everyone's face; Zoro's especially. He had hurt one person he never wanted to. Sighing where no one could hear, Luffy allows the breath to tickle his bangs.

And Ace, he thinks glumly, will be worried sick. He's been doing enough of that lately. Luffy wishes he could stop all the concerns and give his precious older brother no reason to fret. Also, reach out and take that look of Zoro's face.

But, he can't. He can't move no matter if he tried. He's so utterly enervated. All he can do is wait and listen. Nothing else.

So, Luffy sits and waits, hoping to wake up from wherever he is, and soon. Luffy sits and feels guilty for something that was never his fault in the first place, yet he can't help but feel like he's putting a damper on everything.

Until, through the whispers of nothing, a voice reaches him. _I missed you..._

Luffy starts at the sound. It's Zoro's voice!

_Missed you a lot..._

Luffy blinks at that, trying to figure out what it means. Although he's not the brightest crayon in the box, when it comes to matters of the heart, Luffy is an expert; so he smiles a moment later when he gets it.

Clutching his hand once more, to assure himself that the warmth is still present, Luffy curls up and closes his eyes and lets the once scary darkness envelope him in a soft blanket of peace. Once he rested well enough, he'd have enough energy to go back. So, he'd better get a move on.

Because, he remembers, he has people waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

_Zoro's pov_

Zoro awoke with a start, waking from slumber as if someone had slapped him with a two-by-four. For a dreadful moment, he forgets what is going on - where is he? did something happen? - and then he remembers, but still worries.

Immediately, his eyes glance up and down Luffy, looking for anything wrong. He finds nothing, and Luffy's still at peace. If anything, some color seems to be coming back to his face.

Relieved at that, Zoro can't help but frown then. What the hell had woken him up?

His answer came shortly after the thought popped into his head. Sounds of feet scraping against squeaky-clean hospital tile could be heard, frantically so, mirroring his own from earlier - and really who else could it be but-

"Luffy!" Ace exclaimed, in a raspy huff.

Breath coming out in short pants, the older stumbled into the room on legs that should be utterly exhausted. Ace works all the way across town, which is at least a twenty minute drive at this time of day.

And the D brothers had no car.

Which suited them fine most of the time. But, Zoro bets Ace is probably wishing he had a vehicle right now.

"Damn cars," the older curses in between gasps. Then again, maybe not.

If anyone was impressed with Zoro's little sprint here, they should see the marathon Ace just ran! He wants to suggest the freckle-faced man take a seat, but the only chair in the room was currently occupied, and he doubted Ace would sit anyway, still unaware of how his little brother was fairing.

Zoro doesn't quite know what the hell to say in this situation, so he ends up going with a despicably lame, "Hey."

Ace gives a small mock wave in response, leaning heavily on his knees, before bouncing up without warning and striding over to his brother's bedside quicker than Zoro could blink.

"How is he?" is what he finally asks.

"Well, he'll be getting out of gym for at least a week," Zoro mumbles, his own attempt at a joke. "Other than that, they say he's fine. They removed the bullet no problem."

Ace nods, and Zoro doesn't missed the relieved sigh that escapes the elder D's lips. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No," Zoro sighs, and the one syllable tastes incredibly bitter in his mouth. "Lost a lot of blood, and they gave him a transfusion, but it still exhausted him."

On his periprial vision, he sees Ace grimace at that. "They said they wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up 'till tomorrow."

"Yet, you're still waiting, aren't you?" Ace states bluntly.

Zoro doesn't grace it with an answer, since it was more of a fact than a question. Yes, he's waiting; he's been waiting for hours, and he'll keep waiting if he has to wait for the world to end.

Ace stares at him for a long while, like trying to size him up and Zoro can literally feel the eyes burning a hole in his skin. With some input from his own mind, he realizes that it probably does seem a tad out of place. Ace was here - Luffy's big brother. Now, that he was present, there was no reason for Zoro to remain at the younger D's bedside.

All of Luffy's other precious friends had gone home at ease - mostly - knowing that their jubilant comrade would make it through the night. The next day too, and if he was lucky maybe even a few more-

"I..." Zoro says suddenly, pushing back all _those_ kind of thoughts from his mind. "We," he clarifies the mistake, "know."

There was no question to what he was referring to and no doubt that Ace didn't misunderstand. In fact, the only noticeable change on the older's face was that it became even more grave. Almost as if ignoring him for a few glorious moments, Ace went to stand next to his brother's head and softly ruffled the unkempt locks of hair there. Affectionately, brotherly; and now, Zoro _knows_, this is what caring for a sibling is.

"Figured," Ace acknowledges gruffly. "He said he was probably going to tell you all, today. Didn't want to, though. I had to talk him into it."

"Should have told us long ago," Zoro all but growls, and finally the slight anger and resentment he felt at the whole situation begins to resurface.

"It was such a shock, you know," Ace explains in a wistful voice, recalling anything but pleasant memories. "To hear such a thing from a doctor's mouth. It had been a simple physical, but the blood work had come back funny, and well..."

Ace's mouth pulls into a tight line, before he wets his dry lips and continues, "Doctors, they try and make it as gentle as possible...but that's what makes it worse. Because you wonder how many times they've had to do this and how many lives they've seen destroyed or taken."

"That's no excuse!" Zoro raises his voice against the elder, eyes lighting up in accelerated rage. _These_ emotions, these he was very inept at.

"What did you expect." Ace's voice hisses hoarsely, and if Zoro hadn't been three-fourths of the man he was, he would have been scared witless at the tone. "How does anyone react when they are told, they might very possibly die?"

"So, you just leave without a word and..." Zoro's own voice trails off, and he pinches the bridge of his nose with unhindered frustration.

"Thirteen months. Yes, thirteen months of radiation treatment and medicines poisoning his own body...but the saddest thing is, even when he couldn't eat, he was sick and he barely had enough strength to hold himself up - he _still_ made sure to write letters to his friends! Every month; no matter how ill he was or how painful the lousy fucking treatment was..."

A twinge of guilt attacks him upon hearing that, but he'll dwell on it later. "I still would have wanted to know! I just...! I...I feel so fucking helpless..." Zoro finishes, burying his face in his trembling fists.

And there it was. A truth both of them could relate to. Perhaps, they both needed to vent after the recent events. So much to handle for people so young, and its just so disheartening to watch a young, vibrant life simply slip away. Right between their fingers...

Lost in his contemplative thoughts, Zoro's usually attentive mind never registered the slight change in the heart monitor's rhythm. Nor did Ace notice right away the stirring in the raven-haired teen below them.

"Mmmnn..." a soft groan assaulted Zoro's ears like a thousand ton atomic bomb. Both himself and Ace jumped out of their current positions and focused in on stirring boy, now twitching and brow furrowing in rueful awakening.

"Otouto..." Ace whispered fiercely, voice tender as he spoke with his beloved brother. "Wake up, Otouto. Wake up..."

"Mmm...Ace..." Luffy rasped quietly, eyes still pinched shut in apparent pain. Zoro's own chest constricted achingly upon seeing the younger in pain; but at the same time, his heart fluttered in pure, unrestrained joy. "Nnngh..."

Ace grinned a huge, toothy grin, genuinely and so utterly sincerely happy it was contagious. Zoro himself could probably never pull off such a cheerful look, but he had never been this tempted before.

Instead, a shit-eating grin split his face; one filled with such contentment and mirth that Usopp would most likely make some crack about the face being able to kill puppies. Oh well, it was worth it. Even though it wasn't the best first sight for Luffy to see when he wakes up.

Brown eyes unclamped after excrutiatingly torpid moments of restless whines and murmurs. Blinking, unfocused; and Zoro had the ludicity to dim the lights a bit so that his eyes could better adjust.

Adjust they did, as large, weary eyes opened and immediately fell upon his beloved older brother. With ample effort, a small smile crept it's way onto the latter's face. "Hey..." he mumbled groggily.

Ace chuckled, a true wonderous sound bubbling up from the pits of his throat. "Hey, yourself. We have _got_ to stop meeting like this."

It took great strain, he imagined, but Luffy managed a quiet laugh. Zoro almost felt like an intruder in this touching, brotherly moment; like he maybe should have left when Ace arrived, because what much use was he now-

Luffy's eyes then glanced over at him and those glorious chocolate orbs brightened. "Zoro..." he grinned, physically proclaiming his happiness at the latter's presence. A familiar feeling of warmth traveled through Zoro's chest at the lovely reaction he set off in the younger.

"Hey, slacker," he greeted gruffly. While grinning, he noted. But, he was unable to change his expression. He was so happy, he was probably as delirious as his morphine-doped friend. "Gave us such a scare..."

Luffy chuckled, thought it strained him to do so.

"Not funny, you little runt," Zoro asserted, in his typical irritated tone. "I oughta knock you one to make sure you don't scare us again!"

"Yeah," Luffy croaked, pouting at how weak his voice sounded, then trying to swallow the dryness away. "Maybe. I'll let you in a little bit."

"Comfortable?" Ace asked, concerned instincts resurfacing. "I mean, how ya' feeling little bro?"

"Like I've been hit by a freight boat..." Luffy slurred, then giggled. "That didn't come out right!"

"Your all hyped up on morphine drip," Ace explained, ruffling the strewn locks fondly. "It's to be expected. You're already doing great by waking up for us," Ace continued to praise, truly thankful for his brother's natural resolve and reserve for strength.

"Had to..." Luffy muttered around a yawn. "Heard voice."

Ace's brow furrowed at the incomprehensible phrase. "Huh?"

"Heard a voice..." Luffy elaborated, beaming up straight at him. "Zoro's voice."

_My voice...he heard me! I got through to him! _Zoro's mind mentally awed, shell-shocked. Somehow the words had...reached him in his exhausted coma. But, how...?

_You know what,_ his not-so rational conscious cut in. _Some things cannot be explained with science, medicine, or even logic. Just be glad and leave them be unanswered._

Zoro couldn't have agreed more.

Ace was glanced between the two of them, a look of mild suspicion and uneasiness lingering in his dark eyes. Whatever he was thinking, he tossed it away in favor of speaking to his brother again. Though still relieved and happy beyong reprieve, the elder brother's features hardened significantly.

"You were very reckless today," he reprimanded with surpressed indignation. Exhausted, Luffy still had the gull to look somewhat shameful and more than a little sheepish.

"I know," he confessed, reminding Zoro of a scolded child. In ways, Luffy _was_ more of kid than he appeared. "Are you mad at me?"

Large, adorably imploring eyes gazed up at them with a cross of anxiety and empathy; and it was such a cute, kicked puppy look that Zoro began to reassess his own anger towards Luffy's negligent, endangering act of courage. He wondered how Ace tolerated it. The freckle-faced young man wasn't immune to such pleading stares, but neither was he so easily persuaded by them in such instances.

"Nah," Ace replied after a few seconds of intense contemplation. "Not at you, just a little upset with your choices."

"Yeah..." A yawn escaped the teenager's mouth, though he tried to fight it. "M'sorry..."

"I know," Ace murmured soothingly, stroking the younger's head once again. "I know," he repeated, sighing, more to himself than his brother.

"We are going to have a serious talk," he warned, his tone leaving no room for arguement. "Once you can actually keep your eyes opened."

Luffy ruefully smiled as his traitorous eyes drooped, despite his best efforts to stay conscious. After a mighty inner battle of attempting to stay lucid enough for conversation, he nodded in defeat and seemed to drift into a calm slumber.

Ace sighed again, running a hand through his greasy hair. To Zoro, it looked like he needed a good shower and well-deserved eleven hour nap. He must be a sore sight himself, he thinks humorously. Even so, going home to rest was the farthest thing from his mind.

"I need to go make a call," Ace said suddenly, bringing Zoro's green eyes to his brown ones. "A few calls, actually. Sit with him?"

Unlike his other friends, Ace did not attempt to have him relinquish his vigilant beside Luffy's bed and leave for home. No, instead he was discreetly asking for help. His tone was flippiant enough, but Zoro knew that really, this was a big thing for Ace to allow him to watch over his brother in his place. And Zoro didn't think he knew Ace well enough to be granted such a privilege.

But, Ace knew Luffy trusted Zoro uncondintionally. That being the case, Ace was subtly beseeching him to aid his cherished person when he could not.

And Zoro, by no means, thinks he could ever deny or betray that trust.

"Sure," he says without hesitation, as if it was as simple as it would seem to any ordinary bystander.

Ace leaves with a small nod in thanks, but his eyes relay bountiful gratitude. Which gives Zoro a nice sense of self-accomplishment and pride. It was the little things that made it worth getting out of bed every morning.

"Psst...Zoro!"

Now, he would be a fucking liar if he didn't say that the unexpected call had caused him to jump out of his skin. Only a little. Zoro eyes shot down to see a more abruptly awakening Luffy.

"Luffy...?" Zoro questioned, perplexed. "Thought you were out like a light."

"Nnn..." Luffy yawned, eyes worn and fighting desperately to stay open. "I...Zoro..."

"Hey, now," he soothed, not quite as adapted to this as Ace. "Just go back to sleep, okay? Whatever it is, it can wait."

"No!" The younger argued, like a petulant child. "Wanted to talk to you..."

Zoro's green hues softened at the weary, yet so determined tone. No matter what, he realized silently, he is not sure he could ever refuse Luffy. Not because of any disease, or bullet wound, or teary-eyed look.

Just for the simple fact that he was Luffy.

"What is it?" he inquired, now curious as to what Luffy had to say.

"I'm sorry..." Luffy expressed, and although he couldn't move a muscle, the emotions storming through his voice made up for the lack of physical remorse. "Really sorry...I remember your face when I sprung it on you and..."

"I wish you would have told me sooner," he confessed without second thought. He wants Luffy to know that; know that Zoro needs to know because...because...

"I didn't want anyone to worry," Luffy replies, face contorted into a strained frown. "I didn't want everyone to be scared for me."

"That is what friends are for, aren't they? Ne? I," he catches himself, "-we all care about you so much... Of course, it's hard to accept, but we know it's the hardest for you..." Luffy reluctantly nodded, brown eyes flashing back to unimaginable days of pain and illness.

"I think I can vouch for everyone when I say," _I won't let you die,_ "if you can live through it all, so can we. That _is_ what friends are for."

"We make each other stronger." Luffy states, beaming. Not the smartest, nor the most moral man in the world. But Zoro's never seen such caring depths of friendship and love in one so young.

"Exactly," he says, and now, damn it - he's smiling too. It's so infectious with Luffy; you can't help but be pulled in by his joy. Even lying so weak - fragile - in a hospital bed, he manages to give him some semblance of cheer, some reason to look forward to tomorrow. Luffy could always make him happy in such gloom. It was preposterous, inexplicable and at that moment, the most incredible epiphany he's ever dared to dream. However, it was undeniably true.

Zoro loved Luffy to the depths of his soul.

* * *

Well! This is working out quite nicely, eh? I wanted to get Zoro's little personal confession out, 'cause I was getting tired of his corny denial. He loves Luffy so much! But, does the adorable ball of energy love him back?

As if you even have to

Next chapter up sooner; I promise! And I'm speeding things up a bit so I can get Luffy out of that damn hospital bed and write some more characters in! So, look forward to that!


	4. Joy to the World: Part 1

Chapter IV: Joy to the World Part 1

Part 2 should be up Christmas Day or the day after, at the latest! Excuse my tendancy to not update as fast as I could! School has been a bitch and tell me how I contract a virus on on Christmas Eve? But, guess who got $50 worth of Barnes & Nobles gift cards? *smiles*

Oh, and the beginning is due to iceyxrain00 who left a lovely review, and demanded that Luffy be out of bed and causing chaos. I couldn't help but agree more:)

Song of the day: Christmas Time is here, sang in that Charlie Brown Christmas special. I love this song:)

Disclaimer: I'm tired, I'm sick, and too exhausted for my own good. So stuff it, I don't own. *pouts*

* * *

_I hear that in many places something has happened to Christmas; that it is changing from a time of merriment and carefree gaiety to a holiday which is filled with tedium; that many people dread the day and the obligation to give Christmas presents is a nightmare to weary, bored souls; that the children of enlightened parents no longer believe in Santa Claus; that all in all, the effort to be happy and have pleasure makes many honest hearts grow dark with despair instead of beaming with good will and cheerfulness._

_-Julia Peterkin_

* * *

_12 days 'till Christmas..._

Pediatrician and part-time nurse, Kobato, hummed merrily to herself as she reached up high to hang colorful decoration near the hallway ceiling. Even on the accommodating step-stool, she still had a tough time reaching it.

_Maybe I should have let one of the young, more able, volunteers do it,_she thought to herself whilst almost stumbling off her precarious perch atop the stool. However, Kobato loved the holidays and everything they entailed, including decorating. She found it much more satisfactory to embellish the hallway of the Pediatric Wing with her own two delicate hands.

Especially now, as she hung up the beautifully homemade snowflakes in all different color and shades of construction paper. Kobato had arranged a special holiday activity for the children in her wing to make their own snowflakes and write their Christmas wish on the back. It was marvelous seeing the imaginative - if not somewhat sloppy - cutting that came from the kids' creative little craniums.

Just as she was about to bend down and pick up the next stack of snowflakes, when the thumping sound of footsteps approaching nearly made her tumble from her stance. Arms flailing with a mute cry, she caught herself just in time. _What in the world..?_ she wondered as the erratic footsteps grew closer and closer.

"LUFFY!" Came the blaring cry from down the corridor. "Get back here!"

_Ah, _Kobato concluded, blinking with sudden comprehension. _That explains it then._

Just as she conceived this, a blur of pale blue hospital gown and raven-hair sped past her, blustering through the pristine hall on bare feet. Huffing and puffing with agitation, he glanced over his back at the impending figure of his elder brother.

"Never!" he cries, indignantly. Ace growls lowly in the back of his throat.

"Luffy," he begins, voice laced with gruff annoyance and underlining threat. "Take you medicine!"

"I don't wanna!" Luffy shot back childishly, sticking his tongue out for good measure. "It taste worse than dirt!"

"How would you even know what dirt taste like?" Ace shouted exasperatedly.

"'Cause you shoved my face into the ground when I was seven an' and made me eat it!" The younger recited crisply. Ace took on a quizzical look while considering this, then smirked with obvious remembrance. Before he shook the fond thoughts away in favor of the chase.

"Don't care. Now get back he you lil' runt!" Ace demanded.

"Nooo!" whined Luffy.

Kobato sighed wistfully, as if this was a normal occurrence here. Which, since the boisterous cancer patient had been cleared for strenuous movement, it has been. Kobato was already accustomed to the loud, cheerful 'shishishis' ringing through the rooms and halls, and the youthful sneak rummaging and wandering through all wings of the building.

To be honest, she quite liked the rambunctious young man. For one, he brought light to this sometimes dreary atmosphere. And most of all, because she has seen his bring a smile to many of her young patients. And that, she concluded indubitably, was truly the best gift of all.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Oi, Luffy!" Ace called, ducking into another patient's room. No sign of his brother.

"Damn, brat," he cursed under his breath. "Making me search for him. So fussy.."

"Luffy, where are-?" Ace cut himself off when he ducked into a seemingly empty room and instead found a young occupant staring at him with wide, content eyes.

"Oh." he excused, bowing politely. "Excuse my intrusion."

"It's okay," the girl accepted, smiling at him.

"Ah, I was looking for my brother," he explained somewhat sheepishly. "Have you seen anyone?"

"Nope," she chirped. "Sorry."

"That's fine," he told her, smiling reassuringly. "Thank you for your time. I'll get out of your hair." And with a curt wave, he raced down the hall to continue his search of his rowdy lil' brother.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"The coast is clear," the young girl whispered discreetly. "You can come out now!"

With a mute whoop of victory, Luffy sprang from his hiding place behind the dresser. "Ha! Stupid Ace!"

Luffy continued to celebrate the evasion of his brother and the icky substance, causing the girl to giggle at him. He stopped when he heard her impish laughter and grinned at his new ally.

"Thanks!" he said gratefully. "I'm Luffy! Who are you?"

"My name is Soran," she greeted kindly. "Why were you running from your big brother, anyway?"

"He wanted me to take the some yucky medicine," Luffy grumbled, sticking his tongue out in obvious distaste. "No way in hell."

"I know what you mean!" Soran agreed, making a little disgusted face of her own. "It tastes really bad sometimes!"

"I know, right!" Luffy exclaimed mutually, finally finding someone who understands.

Soran giggled again, seemingly amused to be in his presence. Being the curious teen he was, he glanced down at what the girl ahd been busy doing before he burst into her room in search of a place to hide.

"Wow!" he spoke in awe. "Those are really good drawings!"

"You think?" Soran asked, eyes glowing with a grateful gleam.

"Definitely!" he told her, honestly amazed. "You're a really good artist!"

"Thank you!" Soran beamed appreciatively, slightly blushing a light rose color at his sincere compliments. The current picture in her sketch book was in regards to the upcoming holiday, bright arrays of red, green, and gold ink scattering across the realistic portrait of a fabulous Christmas tree.

"Yosh! I love Christmas!" Luffy relayed, smiling at even the tiniest thought of the merry holiday.

"Me too!" she agreed with a fierce nod and even fiercer smile. "The candy canes, the decorations, the snow!"

"And spending time with family!" He added, remembering past holidays with his relatives. However, at this, Soran's cheer melted just a bit and she smiled albiet a bit awkwardly.

"Actually," she elaborated, "I don't see my family at Christmas." Luffy blinked in apallment, unable to imagine a Christmas without family, surrogate or not.

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Well, my parents were Russians who died back in our home country. In their will, it said I should go live with my aunt and uncle and cousin here, but when I arrived, the address was wrong 'cause they moved. I didn't know where, so I was sent to an orphanage. Since then, it's just been me," Soran explained, with slight sadness ebbing at her voice.

"That's horrible!" Luffy spoke truthfully. "No one should be alone on Christmas!" he declared vehemently.

"It's not so bad," she consoled him, her smile terribly fake and forced. "It does get a bit lonely but...I'm okay. Really."

Luffy didn't believe that for one second. Although orphaned himself, he can't envision a Christmas without anyone beside him. Vaguely, he can faintly recall a time when this was the case, and shivered due to the memories. Even though he has mostly forgotten, the recollection still haunts him.

And not only that, after conversing with his new friend a while longer, he found out her reason for being in the hospital was that the poor kid had been diagnosed with a Urinary Tract Infection. Luffy was not sure of the exact details of the illness, but knew they weren't all that pleasant.

Luffy couldn't help but feel sympathy for the lonely girl. He didn't get why people felt so bad for him, when there were people like Soran suffering more. Isn't Christmas the wonderful season of giving?

It was then that most precious and joyous idea popped into his bubbly lil' head. The sheer force of it caused it him to smile and chuckled in newfound glee, much to the delight and confusion of young Soran. Now, besides causing ultimate chaos and spreading joy on earth, Luffy had a new mission this holiday.

To make sure Soran had the best Christmas ever!

* * *

_8 days 'till Christmas..._

"Sanjiiiii!" An obnoxious voice bellowed through the store, causing more than a few heads to turn in the direction of the despaired yell.

"Sanji..." Usopp moaned miserably, eyes brimming with over-dramatic tears. "What am I gonna do?"

"Oi, be quiet Pinocchio, I'm busy right now." The blond scolded whilst he delved through numerous racks of fashionable blouses. "I'm trying to find a gift for my precious Nami-swan!"

"That is exactly my dilemma!" The long-nosed teen proclaimed. "I want to get Kaya-san something extra, extra special! But, I don't have the money!" Usopp released another despairing sigh. He was facing one the most prominent problems of the yuletide season; shopping.

Sanji, trying to enjoy his search for the best present possible for his lovely girlfriend, couldn't help but be annoyed by his buddy's mopey mood. He too knew of the shopping angst one felt when trying find the perfect gift for that special someone. And the anxiety and anticipation of the gift you would receive from them. It was all utterly nerve-racking.

"Listen, Usopp," the empathetic blond confided, "you and Kaya-chan love each other, so it's not price that matters. Just get her something from the heart and she will undoubtedly love it."

Usopp picked up his sorry head from it's slump and digested that for a moment. Grinning, he realized what the wise womanizer meant. "Yosh! Thanks, Sanji! I think I know what to do now! Ya' know, you are pretty insightful when you want to be!" Usopp chuckled, before charging from the department store.

"Che. What does he mean sometimes?" Sanji grumbled. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, sir?" A store worker answered kindly.

"Do you think this is a nice shirt for my darling girlfriend?" The young woman looked at the garment, perplexed.

"Sir, I believe that is a headband," she replied uneasily.

"Oh," Sanji responded, staring at the skimpy cloth in his hands. Then, with a lecherous smirk, he politely inquired, "Does it come in a smaller size?"

The fist that smacked him across the lingerie store was followed by the horrified shriek of, "Gah! Baka pervert!"

* * *

_8 days 'till Christmas Pt 2..._

Franky arose from bed, feeling supremely super this bright, windy morning. Although, the weather had been dropping to extremely cold temperatures, much to his wardrobe's dismay. Who said speedos in December were a health concern?

Rummaging through the fridge, Franky sipped his early morning cola while his wonderful fiance, Robin, drank her morning coffee and skimmed the newspaper. Franky usually didn't have much interest in it besides the comics, unlike his beautiful bookworm.

"What a super morning, isn't it dear?" he sang, while fastening his coat. Robin chuckled humorously.

"It certainly is," she agreed. "But I'm afraid I don't feel well enough to go into work today." Franky's cool facade slipped into that of concern for his sickly spouse.

"Uh. Still ill in the mornings?" She nodded. He huffed worriedly. "Did you get the results from your check-up?"

"Yes," she answered, with a strange smile on her face. "And according to them, I'm perfectly fine."

Franky sighed in obvious relief. "Well, that's good. 'sides, you could used some time off work anyway," he told her honestly. Kissing her brow affectionately, he walked towards the condo's front door. "Have a nice, relaxing day!"

"You, too," she responded cheerfully. Just when he was halfway out the door, she called out, "Oh! And one more thing!"

"Hm?" Franky mumbled expectantly.

"Could you pick up some diapers on your way home?"

"Sure, sure. Diapers. After work, I'll just...WHAT?"

Robin grinned helplessly and shrugged at her bug-eyes, jaw dropped boyfriend. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_6 days 'till Christmas..._

Zoro stalked the streets of Fuushia City, ignorant to the holiday cheer and merry civilians passing by.

Zoro never liked Christmas all that much.

For one, there was his religion. Zoro didn't believe there was a god, but he was a devoted Buddhist. (Don't question his faith.) As most of the population in Japan is Shinto or Buddhist as well. However, like so many western customs the island of Japan has adopted, many here enjoy the tidings of December 25th.

Gift-giving, decorating trees, and an old, fat guy breaking-and-entering to leave gifts for children? Pass.

Nami had taken to calling him Japanese-Scrooge, in regards to a famous Charles Dickens novel. Zoro himself had skimmed through the English literature for an English project and actually found it minorly interesting. Three ghosts visiting a guy and terrorizing him with pure fear and remorse until he agrees to make life-altering decisions? Now, _that_ is what he calls Christmas.

Add in a few kantana and some more booze, and hell, he wouldn't mind reading it a few more times. Dickens sure knows how to tell a tale.

However, this Christmas was different from all the rest. For this holiday season, there was something Zoro deeply desired to receive under his tree.

But the heart of his boisterous, vibrant straw-hatted friend seemed too big to wrap.

Zoro may not especially like Christmas, but he _knows_that Luffy positively adores the holiday. And that meant it was worth giving it a try. In all honesty, Zoro wanted nothing more than to boldly march into that hospital and claim Luffy as his like the primal neanderthal he was.

However, due to the difficult circumstances and the absolutely naivete of said teen, this may prove problematic. Oh, and Ace would fuck his face up with his hands. Or feet. Hell, maybe both.

Still, that did not at all hinder his attempts to at least be as close as possible to the bubbly teen. And hopefully establish some idea of how the other felt for him. For all intense and utterly confusing purposes, he honestly had no clue.

Luffy by nature was an extremely honest and blunt person. Period. He didn't have a tact bone in his body! So, if he indeed have any romantic feelings for himself, he would have shown it, right?

Of course, Luffy could be quite the little sneak when he wanted to. Fuck, he had kept it hidden that he had a deadly disease for what, more than _a year?_ Luffy by no means was liar; but he wasn't hopeless when it came to secrets.

Though Zoro had the immense urge to be with the energetic, beautiful burst of a boy, all he could wish for in the end was Luffy's happiness. Whether he was with him or not. Albeit the though of _not_ sent a cold tingle through his pacifistic heart.

Zoro entered the hospital in search of his dear friend and secret crush with a mission of his own: _Find out what to get him for Christmas._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Oi, Zoro!" This was all the warning the green-haired visitor received before he glomped by the approaching blur of hat and gown. Zoro, unusually affectionate, did not stray from the obviously wanted contact. In fact, he encouraged it, deftly hugging the excited boy back.

"Hey, Luffy," he greeted against the other's soft brow. Kami, his hair was so silky even unbrushed, tickling against his chin. And his warm breath hot against the skin on his neck...

_Whoa! _He inwardly scolded, wailing at his own dirty thoughts. _Control yourself! ...Or myself. Damn teenage hormones!_

While Zoro grumbled to his inner self, Luffy unattached himself and pulled Zoro into his unoccupied room. Dragging the swordsman over to his bed, he proceeded to show him the mess and array of papers scattered all over the white sheets.

Staring quizzically at the scribbled mess of notes and doodles, Zoro deadpanned, "What's all this?"

Luffy beamed brightly in that 'I'm glad you asked' kind of look. He then began to tell Zoro of his flee from his medicine wielding brother and his meeting with the friendly girl, Soran. After explaining how depressed she seemed at being alone for the holidays, Luffy decided to concoct a plan so that she would be surrounded by people and presents on the joyful occasion.

It was by far one of the most selfless and thoughtful things he had ever heard of. Barely new this sweet girl, and he was already fiercely determined to give her the best holiday ever. So focused on this, Zoro didn't even get a chance to ask him what he wanted for the holiday.

"-and I'm planning a surprise Christmas Eve party in her room! I'll invite kids from this wing and our friends and maybe some people from her orphanage!" He finished, out of breath from his quick, jumbled words. "You'll come, won't you Zoro?"

"Of course," he told him, without any input from his mind at all. The words just slipped out as soon as he saw those beautifully pleading eyes.

"Yosh! Your the best, Zoro!" He couldn't help but feel his insides slightly warm at the complement, despite his best efforts. "I want this to be the supremest party ever!"

"I'm sure it will," he chuckled, eyeing the youth who was currently scrutinzing a list of important party-needed accessories. After a minute or so, he quieried, "Hey, Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"Any idea of what you want...for Christmas?" That managed to catch the straw-hatted boy's very depleted attention. Luffy blinked, cutely but incomprehensively, at the question.

"Who, me?" he squeeked dumbly.

"No, Matt Damon." He muttered sarcastically. "Yes, you! Something you would really want this year."

"Oh..." Luffy murmured idly, truly pondering the simple question and mulling it over in his mind.

"Well..." he began uneasily. "I guess, more than anything, I wish my...cancer would jus'...ya' know..." Luffy trailed off quietly, letting the heart-wrenching confession hang in the air. This nearly broke Zoro's little black heart, for he to desired nothing more than to take away all his love's pain. If only he could...

"But..." Luffy interjected, ceasing his helpless regrets. "That is...selfish, don't you think? Sure, I really do want it to all just disappear, even though I know it doesn't work like that. But well, I look at kids like Soran and I think 'they are suffereing even more than me. Wouldn't it be great it someone helped them, too?' I mean, Christmas is the time of giving, so I suppose helping someone else would make me the happiest."

Zoro just stared at the abundant source of joy and care in front of his, utterly amazed by his words of incomparable kindness. He didn't think Luffy had a selfish bone in his body. It wouldn't be so horrible for him to want his cancer to go away; in fact, that was an entirely normal and understandable wish. Of course, Luffy just had to be so breath-takingly different from everyone on this whole freakin' planet.

It was part of the reason he loved him so much.

And if making if helping someone less fortunate would make him most happy, then by the blood in his veins, Zoro would make it happen. Although, he was not exactly certain how to go about doing so.

Nevertheless, salvation to his questions came while he was trekking through the hospital corridors in pursuit of a vending machine. (The little meat-guzzling monster had demanded sustenance from the god-sent machine.) Whilst walking through the halls, he stumbled upon the various decorations hung up by the kindly nurse in this wing.

One snowflake in particular caught his attention. It was an intricately carved flake, made out of pale yellow and gold construction paper. What really made his eyes stop and do a double take, was the neatly written name on it: Soran. On each of the snowflakes, there was also that child's unique Christmas wish.

Some wanted puppies, some the newest video game or console. Some wanted peace on earth, other's wished for the ability to heal or cure their's or their precious person's illness. Soran's was a bit more difficult to accomplish; almost impossible, actually. Without any proper information to go by, one would probably see this yearning as a lost cause...

However, for the unwittingly loyal and brutally determined demon, known as Roronoa Zoro, nothing was considered impossible.

* * *

Haha! Done! Hope you all enjoyed! Second part will be up by later today or tomorrow, I swear! This chapter brought to you by the meds that kept my sickly mind up late enough to finish it:)

Oh, and happy birthday to me niece, who turned seven this Christmas Eve! Reviews are your gift to me! Happy holidays!


	5. Joy to the World: Part 2

Chapter V: Joy to the World: Part 2

Thank you all for the lovely reviews I recieved in the last chapter! Please, keep them coming! My sickly mind needs the nourishment and inspiration!XD And to all those who wished me a fun holiday, same to you. I hope you all had wonderful holidays!

Song of the day: Noel. As in, Born as the King of Israel. Not a big church attendant, but I do enjoy this song.

Disclaimer: Don't own. So, sorry. Got to go. Going to see True Grit tomorro;)

* * *

_I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round, as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. _

_-Charles Dickens_

* * *

_4 days 'till Christmas..._

"Kureha-san! Are you here?" Brook bellowed through the school's nurses office. Chopper, from his perch at the aged doctorine's desk with a fascinating literary account of contagious viruses in the early 1800's, jumped visibly at the sound of the music instructor's voice.

"Oh, Brook-san," Kureha appeared into the main room, wiping her hands of whatever chemical she had been tampering with. "Good to see you, after hours." School had been out for at least an hour or so.

Curiously, Chopper peeked out from behind the doorway. There was his good friend Brook, standing and conversing with his teacher in the medical arts. What truly caused his onset of shyness, was the blond lady at his side. Smiling prettily, she commented some on the initial conversation, before noticing his peering brown eyes watching the exchange.

"Oh, hello," she greeted warmly. However, the sudden attention diverted onto him made Chopper startle and blush embarrassingly. The woman only giggled at his discontent. After all, a child weary of strangers _wasn't _necessarily a bad thing.

"Chopper-kun!" Brook greeted jovially, noticing his young friend's appearance. "Ah! How rude of me! You two haven't met yet, have you?" The ten-year-old shook his head furiously. "This is my lovely Cindry-chan! Darling, this is my good friend, Tony Tony Chopper!" Brook introduced with eccentric emphasizing.

Calmer from his friend's amusing display and the woman's friendly disposition, Chopper smiled albeit shyly, and gave a sweet, "Nice to meet you."

The woman smiled back just as kindly, obviously already adoring his endearing cuteness. "Likewise."

She looked towards Doctorine and asked, "I'm sure he probably knows my little girl. They look about the same age. Are they in the same class, maybe?"

Chopper opened his mouth to explain, but his mentor beat him to it. "'Fraid not. You see, instead of attending elementary, I tutor Chopper exclusively in the medical arts. He's my apprentice and is on his way to becoming a very fine doctor." Kureha finished with a proud smirk splitting her wrinkled face.

"My! How impressive!" Cindry gushed, smiling wonderously at the amazing young one's skills. Then a pensive frown formed on her face. Looking towards her significant other, she said, "That means he probably hasn't met her! We should introduce them!"

"Yohohoho! Good idea, my dear!" Brook proclaimed. "Come on in, little one," he called, gesturing towards an unknown figure behind him.

"Chopper," the middle-aged man indicated to the little girl now standing in front of him. "This is my stepdaughter, Holly. Holly, this is Tony Tony Chopper."

"Please to meet you!" She exclaimed, smiling exuberantly.

Chopper was too dumb-founded to even reply. He was too thoroughly enamored with the creature before him. She was...stunning! He thought, blushing furiously. Wavy brown tresses flowing down to her mid-back. Shimmering brown eyes that sparkled with pure happiness and beauty. A light dash of freckles rained across her rosy cheeks; cute dimpled accentuating her dazzling smile.

And thus, Chopper encountered his first love.

* * *

_4 days 'till Christmas Pt 2..._

"Nami!" Nojiko chimed, strolling into her and her sister's shared house. "I brought the oranges!"

No sooner than she was in the door did she startle at the gloomy atmosphere sweeping through the kitchen. Her sister was bent over the table in despair, the objects of her agony inspected by her sister's puzzled eyes.

Bills and catalogues.

"The holidays are so expensive this year..." she groaned, looking positively blue in the face. "All my precious savings!"

"Honestly," Nojiko commented, rolling her eyes. "You are worse than an accountant!"

"Shut up," Nami grumbled, making a face at her older sister. Truthfully, Nami loved the Christmas holiday; it was one of her favorite holidays.

Even though, she was pretty sure her family isn't Christian or Catholic or such. She feels mildly apologetic for celebrating a holiday about the birth of some savior when she really didn't praise that specific religion. Regardless, the good tidings of any holiday can be expressed through any culture, so long as the general idea of peace and love is included. So, she figures her participation in Christmas is completely accepted, anyway.

A number of people in Fuushia were known for celebrating this distinct holiday. Despite the impending debt and bills that are associated with the cash-guzzling season. Nami confessed that each year she watches the holiday grow more cliche and commercialized. Even she herself admits, that she sometimes misplaces the true meaning of Christmas in the midst of shopping, schoolwork, and sporatic depressing matters.

But, she will _never _ultimately forget the true meaning of Christmas. Because she will always remember the first holiday she had and the precious person who introduced it to her. She will always remember waking up to find presents from the jolly St. Nicolas under the tree, eating Bellemere's homeade Christmas dinner, and sipping hot cocoa by a fire with her sister, her surrogate mother and Genzo-san.

And she will always smile, as she is now, when she recalls these reminiscences for the rest of her days. And she'll pass these heart-felt traditions on to her children and their children, too. As long as this remains, she'll never forget the true holiday spirit.

With that, Nami closes her checkbook and tosses the catalogue away. Bills and such could wait. Grinning, she calls invites her sister to sit down at the T.V. with her and enjoy some oranges, while laughing at the sitcom special currently broadcasting. Unbeknown to the two contently chattering siblings, a photograph of a strong-willed woman watches over them with pride.

* * *

_2 days 'till Christmas..._

"Yeah, yeah Ojii-san, I got it. Christmas Day, we'll meet you all over at Makino's place..." Ace promised over the cellphone currently positioned between his ear and shoulder.

"No, I don't think Luffy would like an application for the marines this year." Ace pauses again. "Nope. Me either. ...Yes, you should probably just stick with getting him the new AWM- wait! There is no way in _hell_ you're getting him that!" Arguing from the other end.

"Yes, I know you want to top the paintball gun you got him last year, but he can't handle that kind of firepower yet. Plus, we don't even hunt. How does this look to our landlord?" Petulant grumbling. "Look, how 'bout you snag him a Beretta 96, I saw him eyeing one up last time we went to the gun shop. ...His exact words were: 'Whoaa! Cool!'"

"There you go, satisfied?" Affirmative grunt. "What am I getting this year?"

Ace grins. "New M16. Cool. Whoops, got to go Ojii-san. Pressing matter at hand. Yep...yep, got it. I'll bring the eggnog...and the dartboard...no, I don't know where Luffy hid your meds last time he was there, ask him when we get there! Okay, bye." Ace flipped the cellphone closed and proceeded to take the steaming bowl of pasta from the stove top. Sighing, he smirks and turns to the gaping from of police Lieutenant Smoker, who is staring at him like he's lost his fucking marbles.

"I'm such a liar," Ace snorts.

"I know," Smoker quips, taking a long drag of his cigar. "But, I'll humor you: why?"

"I totally know where Luffy hid his meds," Ace laughs, completely ignoring his boyfriend's snark. Smoker just shook his head, mumbling grumpily to himself.

"Well, Mister-tall-silver-and-sexy, I suppose that means you aren't joining us to our family celebration?" Smoker scoffed in a way that clearly said, _hell no. _"Fine, but you _will_ be accompanying me to the Christmas Eve party my brother planned for this little girl from the hospital."

"Oh yeah?" Smoker challenged, putting out his nearly finished cigar in the ash-coated, designated trey. "Why should I?" he complained.

Ace smirked lecherously. "'Cause. If you don't, you won't be getting your present from me this year."

The stoic cop actually reacted to the coy threat. "Really now? Have I been good this year?"

"Nope," Ace reported in a sultry tone. "You've been naughty. But, I suppose I can find in my forgiving heart to give you _something_ this year."

Smoker considered this, all possible outcomes of the soon-to-be memorable night almost too dirty to imagine. With a shrug, he muttered, "Well, I guess we could drop in."

Ace grinned triumphantly. "You're lucky I don't make you come to the family get-together. My foster mom could drink you under the table."

* * *

_Christmas Eve..._

Soran trotted down the empty hospital corridor with not a spring in her step and a deep sadness welling inside her chest. Today was the eve of Christmas, her supposedly favorite holiday of the year. However, not even the world-inspiring joy of Christmas could sway her depressive thoughts from resurfacing.

_I wonder if Ma and Pa know what day it is..._Soran thought glumly. It's been at least three years since her parents death, and truthfully, she is coping fairly well with the loss. But it is days like there, when the memories of past holidays and occasions with her deceased ones hinder her hopes of joyous thoughts...well...

Soran is by no means a stupid or egotistic girl. She knows there are plenty of sufferers in this world that are far worse off than her, and even their witnesses must feel degrees of grief far beyond her own. Yet, perhaps it is the child in her that still yearns for her mother and father's voice wishing her a 'Merry Christmas' in their native tongue.

_Well, I hope my aunt and uncle and cousin are having a fun holiday, wherever they may be,_ she speculated with caring resolutions. She had vague recollection of them, her Pa's sister and her kin. They visited maybe once, and her cousin must be nearly a decade above her in age. Still, with only warm intentions, she sincerely hopes their well, even though their unknown whereabouts are why she's in the predicament she is.

She continues to shuffle down the hall in a less than excited gait. Soran had been kind of hoping to be out of the hospital so she could at least be home at the orphanage for the eve. After all, the kids there certainly knew how confusing and upsetting her holiday angst could be. And though it pained her keenly to know that she would be without a doubt alone on this very important day, she forced her undesirable emotions to simmer.

So caught up in these abstract and complex thoughts of hers, Soran didn't even bother to listen when the tell-tale sounds of life came from her _usually_ unoccupied room. Nor did she ever in her wildest dreams expect that when she opened the door-

"Soran!" A cheery voice called out, making her startle and jump with a shrill yelp. Many snickers of amusement chorused out at her stunned reaction. Soran merely...stared, with wide imploring eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"What...how...Luffy...?" She stuttered, beseeching her older friend to give her the answers. Luffy just laughed merrily, as jolly as ol' Saint Nick himself.

"No one deserves to be alone on Christmas, Soran," he told her with a bright twinkle in his eyes. That is when Soran felt her own eyes brim with unushed tears and she was smiling so wide she thought her cherubic face would burst.

"I...I don't know what to-!"

Luffy just grinned even wider and his older brother whom had stumbled upon her earlier, walked up beside him . The relations was ever so clear when you saw both their smiles so close to one another, and Ace held out a bright wrapped gift to her much smaller frame. Soran blinked in utter disbelief.

"Merry Christmas, Soran," said Ace. And although it wasn't her dearly deceased parents' voices, it was still the most beautiful sound she had heard all year.

* * *

The party buzzed and twittered with social chatter and holiday spirit. Soran was somewhere amidst the crowd, happier than she had been in ages, playing amongst the kids of the Pediatric Ward whom Luffy had invited.

Not only the children, but the teens and adults were enjoying the party spirit, and among them, some began to exchange their holiday gifts and givings.

"Merry Christmas, Usopp-kun!" Kaya exclaimed, holding out a delicately wrapped box. Usopp couldn't help but smile at his angel's obvious tenancy when it came to simply wrapping his gift.

"For you, Kaya-chan," he said in return, handing her a much more crudely wrapped box. She seemed not to care in the least, instead looking more excited than ever.

"Yosh! A professional set of drawing pens!" Usopp shouted in pure surprise and glee. "Kaya-chan, you really shouldn't have-!"

"Oh, Usopp-kun..." he was cut off by his beloved's soft gasp as soon as she opened her gift. For a split second, Usopp feared more than anything else that he had managed to fail or disappoint the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Usopp-kun...I...I love it!" Kaya yelled, tears of happiness gleaming at the edges of her eyes. Her artistically clever boyfriend had carved her a handmade picture frame, and polished it so it looked as if made from glittering gold. And engraved on the gorgeous craft, were the words, _Usopp and Kaya, forever. _

The picture it framed was also one of Kaya's absolute favorites, one from when they were just innocent kids playing in her backyard. Kaya sniffed from the sheer happiness the gift left her, as the wonderful sentiments it brought back and her boyfriend's arm wrapping around her shoulders warmed her to the soul.

"Priceless," is all Usopp muttered, like a tacky commercial add. But, it made Kaya giggle all the same.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed, whilst holding her hand-picked present. "Time to exchange gifts!"

Her smile all but disappeared when she saw the despairing look on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?" she questioned immediately.

"Oh, Nami-san," he swooned miserably. "Forgive me but, I could not find any gift that rivaled your immeasurable beauty!" Nami's concern instantly melted at that and she sighed and shook her head. Her Sanji was known to be a charmer at the oddest of times.

"Damn straight you couldn't," she said to him as they exchanged each other's present. Sanji smirked through the whole ordeal, smirk growing inexplicably wider when he revealed his specially chosen gift.

"Nami-san..." he whispered. "It's a...it's amazing..." the blond mumbled, trying to find the words great enough to articulate this.

"I knew you'd be speechless," she grinned cheekily, watching as her boyfriend flaunted his new imported kitchen utensils. Some of the finest made.

"This must have cost you a bundle!" He exclaimed in blunt shock, as he more than anyone knew of his girlfriend's penny-pinching ways.

However, Nami just seemed to shrug this off in favor of relishing the look on her Sanji's face. "Money was no option. It may rule the world, but not mine. Mostly," she chuckled. She was not expecting what she saw then when she undid the lace tie on her own expensive gift.

"Oh..." she gasped, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "It's absolutely _gorgeous_! Is...is that real emerald?"

"You bet," he flashed her a charming grin. "I know it's your favorite, too. Cost a bundle. But as I said, it simply can't compare to you." Stepping closer until he was almost flush against his girl, he sincerely confessed, "You are my most precious jewel."

Nami's brown orbs twinkled with more delight than the gem in her ring. Smirking like that of a cat, she rolled her eyes at her lover's melodramatic web of words. "I love you, too." She laughed, bringing her lips to meet his own in a passionate kiss.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Chopper gulped nervously, peeking behind the corner of the hospital's adjourning room, more anxious than usual. True, he had every right to be extra excited today, since it was his favorite holiday and his eleventh birthday. But the real reason behind his jittery attitude was the little girl smiling beyond the doorway.

Chopper had been utterly enamored with Holly since he had met the sweet doll-faced girl days ago. Doctorine had seen this immediately, jesting that he had been bitten by a love bug. Struck by Cupid's arrow, feverish with love sickness, stricken with puppy love; whatever. Needless to say, he could not get the miniature goddess from his mind.

To remedy this, he asked his good friend Franky how to establish a relationship. The expecting couple had found it incredibly adorable how he had his first crush, much to the younger's indignation. However, they had given him sound advice on the subject: buy her a gift for the season. It was a rational way to set up a mutual connection between the two. Though they had just met recently, Chopper was pretty sure they were already friends.

Now, his plan was beginning to seem worse and worse. He was a nerve-wracking worry-wart by nature. But. by no means was he not brave. Taking a shuddering breath, Chopper puffed out his chest in an outrageously masculine manner and marched over to where his object of affection wait.

"Oh! Hi, Chopper-kun!" Holly yelled cheerfully upon seeing her friend. Chopper's chest instantly deflated at this, legs turning to jelly at the mere sound of her voice.

"H-hi, Holly-chan," he greeted, smiling bashfully. "Merry Christmas."

"You, too!" She chirped, then beamed when she explained, "Actually, it is also my birthday today!"

"Mine too!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Really?" She reacted with astonishment. "Wow! What a coincidence! So cool! It's a _really_ good thing I got you this, then!"

"You..." Chopper murmured as he received a bright colored present. "...what?"

"Got you a gift." Holly grinned like the angel the brunette boy envision her as.

"I-I-I...me too. I mean, thank you! I mean...uh...urm..." He vigorously shook the stuttering wails away, abruptly extending his arms to who her the sloppily wrapped gift. Initially perplexed by his nervous antics, Holly gasped in enthusiasm when she saw the gift intended for her.

"Oh, Chopper!" She cried, stunning the already red-as-a-beat doctor-in-training with an affection hug. Chopper grew even pinker - if that was possible - and was momentarily dumb-struck before he returned the caring gesture with a hug of his own.

"N-no problem," he mumbled, happily content in the fondness of his crush's and the glow of the Christmas tree illuminating the room.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Luffy laughed in the midst of the party, crooked grin able to highlight any room with his contagious cheer. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and Soran was beyond happy among the many friends occupying the spacious and newly garnished room.

Unknown to all guests there though, a slight, abysmal sorrow was tugging at his benevolent heart. In all honesty, he had no reason to be so crest-fallen. Everyone was here and having a good time...well, all except one.

_Zoro. _

It had been clear to Luffy since the time they first met that the feelings he harbored for the green-haired man were especially strong. Fascinated by his rough exterior and gruff demeanor, amused by his horrible sense of direction, and impressed by his undying courage. Luffy had long ago discovered that what he felt for the swordsman was more in depth than most. It had initially confused him.

However, as he matured and grew the answer became more and more apparent. After all, Luffy was known to have a keen sense of others' emotions and wellness. And it was now clear to him that he possessed romantic feelings for his dear, green-haired friend.

This revelation was not so surprising, nor unwelcome. The only slight trepidation he felt was addressing this to the man in question. Rejection from someone he cared for so much was something he was not sure he could handle. It was one of his greatest fears, which stemmed back to experiences from long, long ago.

Nevertheless, Luffy tried his damn hardest to ignore the gaping absence the lack of Zoro seemed to leave. Because really, this whole thing had been for Soran's benefit; not his. As long as she was content, well then, so was he.

It was merely seconds after he finished this thought when a light rapping from the hall draws Luffy's attention. Silently, he opens his ears and tries to concentrate on the approaching sound of...footsteps?

"Ho, ho," all occupants in the room turn and gasp at the not-so-zealous huffs coming from the doorway. The figure donned in red coughs, awkwardly so, before finished with a less than enthusiastic, "Ho."

But, the kids go ballistic, their shrill yells of "Santa!" resounding throughout the room.

The man adorned in burly red cloth and donning an elderly, white beard visibly grimaces when the mob of children charge at him with an unrivaled gait of hysterical delight. The adults and teenagers in the room exchange looks ranging from bemused puzzlement to thrilled amusement. And the 'Santa Claus' was just trying not to squirm as the kids tugged and squealed in eager glee as they hugged and clung to various limbs and areas of clothing.

Luffy is tempted to join them, watching with increasing interest as the mystery 'Claus' winces when one little girl buries her head in his soft, fluffy coat, murmuring "Love you, Santa." He can barely contain his snickering when the man mutely groans and attempts to gently unlatch each child from his body.

"Uh, just stopped by to...um..." he coughs again, and Luffy notices many adults in the room mocking his unconvincing acting. Regardless, the children are entirely too captivated by his sudden and magical appearance that they pay no heed to the unrealistic situation, hanging off every word with shimmering, wide eyes. "Is there a Soran, here?"

"Here!" Soran shouted amongst the crowd, waving her arms so that she can be seen. She looks utterly perplexed at the current predicament, but echanted by it nonetheless.

'Santa' ushered for her come closer and knelt in front of her on one knee. "I just stopped by to give you what you asked for this year." He spoke, a wistful knowing in his voice that made Luffy stop and wonder if this truly was the holy saint.

Soran's eyes widen significantly and she silently questions the man with a pleading stare. 'Santa' does not answer, only smirks and waits until another figure strolls through the doorway. Soran peeks over the broad shoulders and gasps loudly, nearly choking with unexpected awe.

Then, without warning, she bursts into motion and leaps towards the familiar man in the doorway, sobbing with utmost elation, "_Cousin Law!_"

Luffy blinks in shock when she embraces her long-lost cousin's leg and feebly attempts to meld herself into her relatives side. The formidable Tralfagar Law, in an uncharacteristic act of kindness and care, strokes the hysterical girl's blond tresses, soothing her with a deep-voiced, but nonetheless cordial greeting. "Hello, cousin Soran."

"Tralfagar Law?" Robin muttered, profoundly surprised. "You're Russian?"

"On my mother's side," he replied with a curt shrug. Soran still clung to his leg, her thin shoulders trembling. Her relieved sobs soon subside into quiet hiccups and she wipes her runny nose, gaining enough peace to smile at the man who brought her such a precious, precious gift.

"Thank you, Santa!" She says with all her might. And her smile is as great a gift as any in the world.

Luffy feels his heart soar at the sight of such a memorable reunion. Soran's most desired wish had been fulfilled and this brought him more happiness than any gift for himself could have inflicted. The only question gnawing his brain now was...who _was_ he?

Curiosity his Achilles heel, he follows the 'santa' out of the room and quickly catches up the swiftly escaping man. "Wait...Hey! Who are-?"

But right as he makes a mad grab for the stranger's red-clothed shoulder, the latter spins backwards and grasps his extended appendage, catching him just before he loses his footing at the sudden loss of balance. The fake beard is practically tickling his face now, and the stranger is so near he can see the green of his eyes...Green eyes...

He _knows_ these eyes.

"Zoro!" he exclaimed, immediately wrapping his arms around his disguised friend's neck. Zoro grunts at the awkward embrace, twisting into a more comfortable position so he can place his own gloved hands on Luffy's lower back.

"Happy holidays," he mutters against Luffy's ear. Luffy pulls back just enough to stare the swordsman straight in the face.

"You...You're Santa!" And he laughs, 'cause really, this has to be one of the most dreaded and degrading moments in the usually so cool and indifferent green-haired teen's life.

"Don't remind me..." he groans piteously, which is exactly what Luffy expects. Zoro will _never_ live this down.

"And you found Soran's family! You're amazing, Zoro!" He praises, tightening his arms which are still clutching the other like a vice. However, a brief thought occurs to Luffy, and he glances at Zoro, struck with perplexity. "But, wait..._why_?"

Zoro's emerald eyes dim, and a shadow of tingling emotions passes through those dark eyes. It is a look of passion he has never seen on the swordsman's passive face. Zoro was _much_ too cool to show emotions like this.

"To make you happy." Zoro confesses, and the sheer force of his quiet words is enough to make Luffy go weak at the knees.

It was all so evident and lucid now; for both of them. Each had presumed their feelings were one-sided, when the complete opposite had been true. Their love was absolutely, and without a doubt, leaving no room for argument; mutual.

Neither was sure who leaned in first or whose lips met a split second before the other's. But both would definitely agree that at that moment, even though the holiday cheer was coming to an ultimate end, their world was perfect.

* * *

_Christmas is a necessity. There has to be at least one day of the year to remind us that we're here for something else besides ourselves._

_-Eric Sevareid_

_

* * *

_

And so, I apologize for the lateness, but there you have it! The ultimate confession of our two, main lovers! Some parts I admit, I think I could have done a bit better with, but I am generally happy with how this turned out.

Also, in regards to the hilarious segment with Ace and Garp, I have no knowledge of guns outside of the Gun App on my Ipod. So, yeah. That was just for fun:) Hope you all enjoyed! And hopefully, you'll hear from me before New Years:)


	6. Passion

Chapter VI: Passion

In which the plot thickens. You have been warned.

Incredibly sorry for the wait! I busted my laptop and it utterly sucks! I have another computer, but laptops are just more convenient, you know? Ughh. Anyway, here it is, hot off the press and ready to read! I apologize for any errors I may have missed.

All reviews are heavily appreciated and bear in mind, give me more passion to write!

Song of the Day: Now Is the Time(Ravenous) by 10 Years

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own.

* * *

_Those who control their passions do so because their passions are weak enough to be controlled. -William Blake_

* * *

In a seedy part of tone, where muggers and thugs bathe in the moonlit delight, one figure strides down the streets without a care or consent for his surroundings. His clothing makes him stick out like a sore thumb against this dark, desolate; his shades reflect pale light of the flickering street lamps. He walks like he is the only thing alive for blocks, and in a sad, psychotic way, he might be.

Ducking into a dim alley, he goes until he comes across a door. Standing by it, is a pretty female clad in a sinfully short skirt, fishnet underlinings, and a long, fluffy coat that is the most concealing part of her outfit. Which is carelessly left open, allowing any viewer to catch a peek.

Upon noticing the approaching figure, she tilted her head up and opened her mouth to scowl and tell the man to "buzz off." But then she saw who the unknown man really was and her scowl disappeared and the words died in he throat.

"Makin' good money, eh Lily-chan?" He cackled in greeting. Lily smirked now, where most would be ashamed to make a living such a way, she seemed haughtily proud.

"Yes, sir," she purred, and she dug up a wad of bills from her pockets to show for it. Not a minute later were more than half of them snatched up by the offending hand. Lily was dumb-struck by this, but dare not open her mouth. She knew to well what would happen if you cross her "boss."

"Fufufufu. Well done," he chuckled, opening the door his prostitute was guarding, "No visitors." Lily could only nod to the direct order with blind obedience. She wasn't all too bright, but she knew not complying to this man would not result in her favor. Losing money was _still_ second to losing her head.

The door fell closed with a loud _clank_ that was dull in the grinning man's ears. His sandals flopped across the floor noisily and completely lazy in each step. Apparently, his appearance was not a priority in his work. Though, he did have a most...creative style. If his flamboyant, trademark pimp jacket was anything to go by.

His footsteps echoed through the eerie corridor in which he walked, the distant sounds of life coming from beyond a door at the end. Just as he was halfway to his destination a particularly loud scream was heard scarcely from behind the think walls. Cackling, the man resumed his pace as if it were a stroll through the park.

"I'm here!" He announced, flinging the door open with uncanny flashiness. "Where's the party?"

The room was dimly lit. Only a flickering bulb in the ceiling provided what light there was. Cold and dingy, it was almost as bad as the alley he had just exited. Not much of a social gathering place; more of a _disposal unit_.

"Doflamingo, sir!" One of his underlings greeted, alerting his other lackeys to their boss's foreboding presence. Two held the prisoner in place by chains binding his arms while the other oversaw the whole ordeal. Various cuts and bruises covered the prisoners panting form, struggling still with his not-so-unfamiliar captors.

"Fufufufu. In a bit of a predicament," Doflamingo cooed, disturbingly cheery as he looked upon his bloodied subordinate, "Eh, Bellamy?"

"Doflamingo..." he panted, just managing to snarl between breaths. His eyes were bloodshot and pupils still slightly wide, as if just coming off a monumental high, "...w-why?"

A smirk curled itself even more cruelly in the crime boss's face.

"I...followed every order you gave me! Me an' my gang made tons of profit out on the streets, took down whoever you asked us to!" he argued, mind so shadowed and unclear due to the haze of the drugs and imminent fear. "Why?"

"Orders, yes. You and your crew were competent enough to fulfill most of them, at least." He chuckled again, mockingly so. "But don't flatter yourself. I have plenty of other candidates to work the streets and pursue you duties, if not _better_ that your crew."

"But-!" Bellamy sputtered, when a clean kick to the side of the head cut off an chance of speaking. With disdain, he spit the excess blood from his mouth a scowled, betrayal and confusion a bitter burn in his red-rimmed eyes.

"And," Doflamingo continued, his foot accentuating each word by stomping Bellamy's head deeper into the dirt, "you seem to forget that I asked you to get ride of one. Teenage. Girl. Simple, right?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Bellamy bellowed, struggling uselessly against his face down position. "I found the girl, but there was a crowd, and even still I could have killed her! If that damn strawhat kid wouldn't have intervened I would have had her!

"That may be," Doflamingo admits, conversationally, "buuut, there were many ways around this. Had you not been high, and had you been clever enough to find a way around these circumstances the girl would be dead. Instead, you failed me Bellamy, too many times I'm afraid."

"No..." Crazy eyes widen in primal fear; it's animistic to watch, like a a rodent caught by the wicked snake. Constricted in it's grasp before killed. Eaten. Bellamy shuddered and pushes with all his might, but to no avail. Every bone in his body is protesting with ache and burn, coughing blood like acid from his throat. "No, please..."

"Mercy?" Doflamingo sneers, yet almost in delights. His smirk is just real unnerving and wrong as he leans down to whisper in his victim's ear, "God delivers mercy. Now, do I look like God?"

At the moment, to Bellamy, he may as well be. God of Death, at least.

Finally, he relinquishes his footing on his prisoners face. Doesn't ever give the orders for the guards to grab his chains, no, they immediately do so while the one watching arms himself with a weapon. A shovel, a fucking shovel; Bellamy can see the gleam of it off the flickering light.

Bellamy gulps, tastes copper in the back of his throat. He's come off the high and he's hit lower than low, and he does what any fool does when he's about to die. He begs, he runs his mouth, and by no means does he stop to _think _about what he says.

"You bastard!" He yells at the man's retreating form, unable to see the malicious being behind the massive coat. "Your the one who gave me the drugs before the job in the first place! That damned kid, I-! I served you! I don't want to fucking die like this!"

By the time he's done, his lungs are shaking and his eyes squeeze shut as his head has begun to throb. Only now do the pieces of what he's said start to mold together. Now is when his eyes snap open and widen in horrific realization that his death was set up, and maybe planned by his boss from the very beginning.

"You..." Wide and fearful, Bellamy wishes he were high so at least he'd be stupid enough to not feel pain, "YOU _FUCKING_ BASTARD!"

But the d in bastard is all but cut off by the terrible sound of metal hitting flesh, and the only sounds that follow are the _whacks_ of the shovel and the grunts and groans of agony. There is the occasional crack when the tool hits bone, which could make any citizen squirm or purge.

But, these men are professionals.

Doflamingo watches for a while, so desensitized that he doesn't even wince or shy away one. No shock there. Eventually, he grows bored and he turns his back and leaves well after the battered man's heart has stopped. Once outside, he spots the familiar woman aside the door.

"Oh, Lily-chan?" Doflamingo sang, gracefully emerging from the doorway. The hooker lifted her head immediately and hung off every word to which he might order.

Smirking like the devil himself, he told her, "We just finished up with Bellamy in there. Care to give him a lift home?"

Eagerly, Lily smiled and said it was no problem. To be honest, she had been quite worried about her friend as she hadn't heard from him in a while now. And Doflamingo knew how tight their group was, so it was so cool of him to notify her like this! Despite being a total sociopath, maybe Lily had misjudged him a bit. Maybe he wasn't as cruel as people perceived!

"Yes, sir, thank you!" She said, beaming and rushing from the cold night into the humid hall before the large door could shut.

"No problem!" He called after her.

He strolled down the alley much like he had walked in, but deliberately slower this time. Nah, this time he took his time and waited patiently until the shrill, horrified screams reached his ears. He was just close enough so Lily's yells reached him from beyond the inches of concrete. And he laughed, in all the cruelty he surely held, and walked down the streets like he owned them and the world itself; and in his cynical mind, maybe he did.

"Should have warned her," he admitted half-heartedly, but his tone was light and amused as hell, "he's kind of a _dead-weight_, now."

* * *

_Zoro's pov_

School started up again shorty after New Years, and Zoro was more than little grumpy at being back. Sure, he got to see people, eat half-decent food, and learn facts and figures that will probably never be of any help in real life, but... Where was he going with this?

Well, he can tell you where he wasn't going; back to bed. One great thing about vacation was that you got to sleep in. Zoro didn't believed in Heaven, but if there was one, his bed was as close to it as he was getting.

His Christmas Eve, for all intense purposes was _amazing_. In one specific way, considering it was that night when he locked lips with the object of his affection, his more than a crush, his best friend yet something more: Monkey D. Luffy.

Sparks had flown - and believe him when he said he always hated phrases like that, sounded like they came out of a freakin' chick flick - but there was no other plausible way to describe it. The world had stopped, and at the risk of sounding like and 80s song cliche, maybe they had melted a little with it. Luffy certainly seemed to have sort of melted against him; his arms around Zoro's neck, and at the angle they were it was a bit awkward yet oh so good.

Zoro shook his head, again, damn teenage hormones clouding his better sense of mind. Seriously. Don't get him wrong; he wanted nothing more than to kiss Luffy again and again and maybe go even further but...

See, this is where things get complicated. After their memorable kiss in the hospital, Luffy had laughed as they parted, browns eyes sparkling under the hallways lights. As expected, he taunted Zoro for his choice of costume(to his major annoyance) but then profusely thanked him for entertaining the children. And especially for helping Soran find her cousin.

They kissed again, he thinks, and this time he was seconds away from gently pushing past Luffy's soft lips with his tongue when - of course - they were interrupted. Nami's voice from down the hall calling out for Luffy is what made them break the kiss. Luffy grinned, face flushed pink, and really neither of them were all that experienced and it showed, but man, he wanted nothing more than to ravish him right there.

Cripes, he really needs to stop hanging out with Sanji! Pervertness is contagious.

Needless to say, Zoro told him to go, albeit disappointingly, and that he would see him around. Luffy gave him that irresistible pout and demanded he stay, but Zoro flatly pointed out that if anyone recognized him in this he would have to shoot himself. Luffy had pondered than and then agreed, saying he would keep Zoro's secret; if only to have the joy of teasing him all to himself!

So, Zoro watched him go, left the hospital and burned the Santa costume over a cool beer. It was Christmas Eve, nothing special, but he had a routine. Went home, heated up a frozen chicken dinner with some corn of the cob, sat down with a beer and watched 'It's A Wonderful Life.' (Yeah, he knows, cheesy, but fuck off; it's a classic.) Called his Mom and had a pleasant, albeit short conversation with her. Mihawk sent some money for a gift with a note attached that said, _Practice your swords. I'll test you when I get back._ He figures that's code for, _sorry I'm not there for the holidays_, but it's all the same to Zoro, it would have been regardless.

Him and Mihawk are cool and all, but they're not really family. By the time Mihawk took him in, he was too old for a 'new family.' He was more of a teacher, a guardian, and a man he could relate to and completely admired. Which was a rarity, and enough for him.

Zoro did have trouble sleeping that night, and not for the same reason as every brat on the street. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. It was like that stupid new song that comes on radio a million times: even when you're not thinking of it, you spontaneously remember it and can't stop until something else distracts you. And in his case, there was nothing more distracting than remembering the kiss with the guy you love.

Worst of all, Zoro's mind was relentlessly racked with annoying questions left and right. It was a freakin' bombardment inside his own head! Ugh. It was just...everything was open, now. Since that night, nothing had become official but Luffy hadn't been all that reluctant to be intimate with him. Luffy wasn't so stupid either, he knew what he wanted if he wanted it.

So things were just..._awkward_, if that was a way to put it. Sadly, there was no clear cut way to remedy this either.

Nor could he really blame Luffy for it; him and Ace never got to see their family much besides holidays and special occasions. Plus, Luffy loved his family a lot, surrogate or not. This, is mainly why he didn't see much of him during the rest of vacation and get to discuss their..._situation_. The rest of their group had similar arrangements, so he couldn't even get any of it off his chest.

Whatever, though. Wanna know what he did? He slept in for hours on end and stayed up late as hell, when all the good crap came on T.V. He blasted music 'till his eardrums popped and read, surfed the web, ate everything in sight, chatted online and agonized over the oncoming school days like every lazy teenager _should_.

And well, now his bed feels miles away and his holiday daze is washed away by the cold splash of water the approaching school throws on him. Deja vu, he feels like he's been he before. Anxious, conflicted, and heading towards a building for all humane purposes should be condemned - at the same time about to face the person he so dearly wants to see.

Awkwardness be damned, Zoro was going to face this head on. He was a stubborn man, after all.

* * *

_Shop class..._

"Alriiight students! Today in class you will be making..." Frank paused for dramatic affects, "...cradles!"

Silence spread across the room. Finally, someone spoke, "Oi, oi. That's bullshit, sensei! Cradles? What the hell!"

A lot of others nodded along with their outspoken classmate, X Drake. Some held no objections, like Sanji for instance, who was rocking back and forth on the heels of his chair, with this _I really want a smoke _look on his face.

"Oi, none of that!" Franky dismissed the low whines and murmured curses. "Building gives you kids a sense of purpose and responsibility! The point of this class is too inspire and teach you the fundamentals of a skill which could lead you to a more prosperous and fulfilling life!"

"Bullshit," Hawkins called.

"Are you just giving us this assignment so you don't have to buy a crib for your baby?" Mozu questioned suspiciously from her seat next to her twin, Kiwi.

"What?" Franky sputtered, "No! That would be unprofessional! Malpractice- or, um... Just, no!" He babbled, like a uncontrollable spasm of the mouth. Zoro shook his head in disbelief. It was sad when the students had more sense than the teachers. And his and Robin's oncoming bundle of joy was no secret amongst the school either.

Put two and two together. Even _most_ of the senior class can handle that.

"Pardon the intrusion," a voice from the door interrupted.

"Ah, Domino-san! Please, come in!" Franky greeted, happy for the distraction.

Domino-san was a secretary in the school's administration and also the Disciplinary Adviser. You may not think much if you heard it, but she's some scary shit when she wants to be. Usually, she was just a seriously strict woman behind a pair shades.

"Just wandering around, seeing how the classes are doing," she says conversationally. Which is normal, Zoro reminds himself, for his class especially. But it was happening more often, and more so the younger grades, ever since the _incident_. Guess it was supposed to give them and the teachers some piece of mind.

"Sure, sure," Franky said, waving a hand for her to come in. He then started explaining the finer points of crafting a cradle, making sure to emphasize the educational purpose for such, earning glares from Kidd, Drake, Mozu, and would have from Perona had she not been asleep.

Domino simply stood prim and propper, as if to say _carry on, carry on, _eyes behind the shades scanning the room. Idly, Zoro realized he had never actually seen her real eyes and if she had any at all! Then again, maybe he needs to stop listening to Usopp's stories during lunch.

"Eustass-san," Domino reprimanded dutifully, glancing in the redhead's direction, "where is your shirt?"

The bored expression Kidd was wearing instantly melted into irritation. Scowling, he sneered, "Screw the dress code. I doubt you can cite me for it."

"That tone is not even remotely respecting, young ma-"

"The teacher ain't even wearing pants!" Kidd burst in outrage. Domino just stared blankly behind her shades, then shifted her gaze towards the front of the room. Franky merely gave a shrug, discreetly brushing down his chest-revealing jacket. She sighed.

Domino simply shook her head in defeat for the day. "I give up," she muttered in exasperation. "Just get on with the class!" And with that, she trudged out of the room, for what Zoro figured was a very healthy dose of rum. One could only be so sane as a high school teacher.

"And Franky-san!" She called, before exiting the room.

"Yes...?" Right as he finished the last unsure syllable, a pair of pants_ smacked_ him in the face. Several snickers rose up from the class.

"Stop taking them off after you get in the building," Domino ordered brusquely, leaving the room in a huff. Franky grumbled to himself, something about 'handbook only says you need to wear pants _to_ school' or along those lines.

"Whatever. As for the project...!" Many bored and/or annoyed faces glared up at him from their seats. It was the first day back, teachers can't really expect much in ways of brain function. Sighing, he says, "Alright, alright. How 'bout this? I've got a twenty for the person who makes the best cradle. Extra ten if you paint it! Get workin'!"

There was a murmur of agreement and multitude of shrugs as the screeching of chairs running across the floor blared. Zoro was speechless. It's amazing what you'll get people to do for some cash. Wasn't that hard of a project, he'll admit, but his ain't gonna be no winner.

So, he walks over to where Nami and Sanji are sitting. Nami lets out a tired huff of air. "I wouldn't mind doing this if I wasn't so freakin' sluggish." She grins manipulatively at her boyfriend, then asking, "Sanji-kun, mind making mine? Nothing too great, as long as it's passing."

"Of course, Nami-san!" Sanji gushes, leaping from his chair in an overly excitied matter. One word comes to Zoro's mind: _whipped_.

"Gah, I'm so beat..." he mutters. Nami gives him a sour look from her chair, "I was up studying for a pop quiz I _knew_ we would have today. What's your excuse?"

Zoro shrugs, gets up, and shoves his hands in his pockets. He needs a walk; needs to wake himself up. Bathroom seems the easiest escape route, so he leaves the lovebirds alone and gives Franky a heads up before heading out the door.

* * *

_In the bathroom..._

"You have a nice piss?"

"Holy fucking shit in can!" Zoro swears, jumps, and whips around like someone just told him his hair's on fire. Wanting to cuss out whoever the hell just made his heart bust out of his chest, the only response he receives is boisterous laughter of a very familiar person.

Overjoyed, but too angry to show it, he scowls and yells, "Luffy, you little ass, I oughta kill you!"

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it, that was too easy Zoro!" He grabbed his sides as if they were aching. "Shit in a can... I thought you were a master of stealth!"

"Shut up!" he growls, flicking the giggling barrel of retorts in the forehead, "Ya' twit."

Luffy pouts then, an unbelievably cute sight that Zoro can't hope to resist. "Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

Zoro freezes then, instantly feeling his palms begin to sweat. He can face thugs armed with knives and muscles the width of his head, but a few affectionate words from Luffy and he's reduced to this? Damn it, he hates being a teenager!

"W-what?" Ah shit, is he stuttering? "Did you just call me...your boyfriend?"

Luffy nods, then frowns thoughtfully. "Well, yeah. I figured after we kissed, it seemed like...you know. I mean, I...I really like you so...do you-?"

"Yes," he can feel his mouth moving of it's own accord, powered by his heart and not his muddle of a mind. "Luffy, I...I _really_ like you. And I most definitely want to be with you." _Need to be._ "That is, if you want..?"

"Oh, I want to!" Luffy grins, genuinely pleased and Zoro knows because he can read him like that. Can see the relieved joy mirroring his own in Luffy's eyes. "Absolutely."

Wow. Zoro is momentarily shocked. Nothing ever works out this easily. Nothing in life is ever this easy. Not when it's something so great, so precious and wanted. So surreal; he's waiting for the world to crash around him or for this dream to end.

It doesn't, and instead, Luffy hugs him tight, spreading warmth throughout his entire being. He finds himself wrapping his arm around him back, gripping the smaller body against him with a gentleness he wasn't aware he possessed.

There has to be a downside to all this. There always is. One of these days, it'll find them and bite 'em all in the ass but until then...

Until then, screw all downsides. 'Cause right now, things are just to good to ignore.

* * *

_Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, where a powerful man in a fluffy coat watches T.V. and his lackey patiently awaits orders..._

"Sir, would you like us to assign people to keep an eye on Strawhat..?"

"No need," Doflamingo replied flippiantly, waving a a hand in dismissal. "I have it covered."

The lackey raised an eyebrow at his boss's self-assured response, "You what?"

Doflamingo chuckled, a deep rumbling sound from the back of his throat that if it not for his low tone, would have been downright giddy. "I have put together a little plan that is equally as entertaining as it is successful!"

Still confused, the lackey asked, "Huh?"

Doflamingo just laughed, and the lackey figured, _well, that was the best answer he was going to get_. So, he bowed and gave his goodbyes and left to attend to whatever duty he did in his boss's absence. Meanwhile, Doflamingo kicked back and cracked open a beer, continuing to laugh at his own future visualizations.

"Yep," he banters, to no one is particular since the room is empty aside from himself and the blare of the television. "The Era of Smiles is upon us. Can't let these kids get in the way," a dastardly smirk split across his face, "we just need to let them see it our way."

* * *

Yes! Doflamingo _is _the main antagonist in my story! It needed to be done! He's like, the freaking One Piece version of Heath Ledger's joker! So, yes, expect to see more of him! Also, notice my new characters? (I love the Supernovas and pretty much any character from the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc. You'll be seeing them.) If there's a character you want to see that I might not mention, just leave it in a review or private message me.

Hope you liked this one, I have some ideas for the next! See the little button at the bottom? Pressing it gives me insane determination to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Until next time, stay square, prevent forest fires, and don't eat the yellow snow!(:


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter VII: Smoke and Mirrors

So, so sorry for the wait! There was crap this, and crap that. And I had a bit of writer's block with this on. Have no fear! After catching up on some One Piece manga my inspiration has returned! Please enjoy! If I missed any mistakes, forgive my haste! It tends to make waste.

Song of the day: The Price of Love by Bad English. You'll figure it out later(;

Zoro: ...

Britt: ...

Me: ...

Luffy: ...

Zoro: Ok, what the hell is going on?

Me: Silly Zoro, it's copycat day!

Zoro: *twitches*

Britt: *twitch-* Oof!

Luffy & Me: *giggles*

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. *sigh*

* * *

_I have always felt that violence was the last refuge of the incompetent, and empty threats the last sanctuary of the terminally inept. -Neil Gaiman_

* * *

Zoro made plans to meet Luffy after school. It was officially the third day of their relationship(not that he was counting), since their totally abnormal cliche hook up in the hallway.

Since then, the expected taunts were fool hardy and weak at best, and he dealt with them the usual way. Smashing Sanji and his kissy faces into the wall. Even if it was all in good jest, it gave him the excuse to do it with meaning for once.

Funny, how this kind of reaction was completely expected and welcome(Sanji being the asshole best friend he was). While the others, freaked him out more so than anything.

Nami was downright giddy and and squealed something along the lines of "Told you so!" Usopp proceeded to grumble and fish out a ten dollar bill for the ginger. Apparently, there had been a bet running; Nami had put money on this week, Usopp the next. Usopp said that next time to keep it in my pants so he could save ten dollars. The two then immediately broke out into hysterical laughter while I threatened to murder them in their sleep.

Robin just smiled, like she knew it all along(Won't lie, kind of creepy.) Franky's was the usual sing of "Super!" but the proceeded to tell us about how relationships bring children and the responsibility of this and I bailed when Luffy began asking about the making of a baby and birthing process, to which our _teacher_ started to answer.

Brook burst out into a fit of congratulations and laughter. Before he broke out into singing, "The Price of Love" by Bad English. I grabbed Luffy and hauled him away before the lighters went up and students started gathering for a concert. Chopper was as happy and gushy as a kid got, hugging them both. Zoro did not mind their youngest friend's affections, but was a bit weirded out when he started lecturing us on safe sex and the correct use of condoms and all the other medical crap Kureha was drilling into his brain.

Yeah, that's about when he left. He had bushido after school, so Luffy told him to meet up at his house later.

Ignoring the possible traumatizing from the varied insane experiences all in one day, Zoro cut his losses and just went with the flow. It certainly worked for Luffy, since the whole time he had been laughing his heart out. Maybe he was insane already. Which meant Zoro couldn't be too far off.

_"The question that sometimes leaves me hazy: Am I, or the others crazy?" _Albert Einstein quote he remembered from English. The thing is: it doesn't leave him hazy. Same for Luffy. They just didn't care. And he thinks that is what makes life so fun sometimes.

The D. brothers' humble abode was no where near extravagant and located on the edge of _the Pit_. _The Pit_, is the nickname everyone has for the lower side of town, the slums; basically, slang term for the worst place of residence.

Sad, but yeah. Ace tries and tries his hardest, but times are tougher than they've ever been. Geez, they were just getting by before and Zoro has no clue how much cancer treatment costs, but fuck, he can almost imagine the zeroes in that medical bill and it makes him sick. Who knew you could put a price on healing?

Ace won't take hand outs though. Never once asked for help or money. Neither has Luffy. People have offered, most with good intentions, but it was just a matter of pride, of family, of something. Zoro can't judge, he will admit, he would probably be the exact same way.

Anyways, Zoro just can't help but be a little cautious on this side of town. He is by no means prejudice, it is just that, the urge to protect Luffy was so intense and he couldn't help but worry. Damn, he knew Luffy could absolutely take care of himself, but...he just worried, okay?

Zoro never shows weakness; it's what he was taught since childhood. Showing it only allows others to see your opening, the point in which to strike and strike the hardest. And ever since the day Luffy was shot, he won't admit it, but he _felt_ the gaping weakness deep within. He had even let a bit of it show.

Ever since, he won't say a word, but he has the occasional nightmare here and there. Any shrink or counselor would tell him it's normal, tell him it is the mind's natural reaction to facing such fear and that he shouldn't be ashamed. But it is just what he does, he represses, and that is that.

But his dream is something else. He is back in the hallway, except now it is entirely empty. Eerie, like a cliche horror flick climax. Then all the lockers in the long, unending hall open up at the same time and thousands upon thousands of bullets fall out. Clinking and clanking and falling.

He'll hear Luffy's voice then, calling his name and he'll turn and see him there. Yet he's not. He's pale as a ghost and translucent like one too. Fading from view. Disappearing. Leaving him.

He yells after him, screams, tries so desperately to reach him. In the end, all he can do in sink in the puddle of blood that opens up to swallow him. In the end, all he can do is watch as the one he loves most slip away.

Could there be a deeper psychological reason for the dream? Hell, yes. Is he going to spend meaningless hours analyzing it when he could be spending time working so nothing of the sort ever happens for real?

He won't even dignify that with a mental response.

"Yo, it's Zoro," he calls, just to give them a heads up as he knocked. Just so they know he's not a burglar or something and they don't need to take his head off.

By the look he is given when the oldest D answers the door, he might as well have been there to rob them.

"Uh..." he clears his throat, tries not to look nervous. "Hi, Ace."

Silence is the only greeting he receives. Well, that, and a death glare, but he is trying to ignore that. "Luffy and me are meeting up here-"

"Yeah, he told me." Ace interrupted. With a curt shake of his head, he gestures Zoro to come inside. It's small, small as hell, but the poverty never bothered him before. Suddenly though, he feels a tad claustrophobic in the small space and the only other occupant.

"Uh...yeah, okay. 'Course." The quiet is tense and awkward. Zoro is by no means a coward. But this Fire Fucking Fist Ace. Who would not hesitate to tear him apart if he knew of the dirty thoughts that came in contact with Zoro's easily compromised brain function...

...and let's not contemplate this with him in the room.

"So," Ace says simply. It's only one syllable, but Zoro feels his skin crawl. He is not a coward, so he's not sure why he is so anxious. Maybe because he knows what he would do to anyone who touched Luffy and well...All that came to mind was, _Ow._

"You and Luffy are dating, huh?" Blunt. Blunt he could work with. So, while they were grabbing the bull by the horns..

"Yep." _Smooth._ His inner voice snarks. But, Ace only nods.

"Yes, well, I heard. Seems my brother is very happy with you. And you two have been friends quite a long time, and we've known each other a good chunk of that, ne Zoro?" I half shrugged, half nodded. Didn't really want to open my mouth at this point, since it looked like I was getting off easy...

"Just know, that if you doing anything to hinder that happiness in the slightest, hurt him mentally and/or physically, or even think about touching him in the ways I know you know I know you were thinking about touching him, I will cut off your hands and proceed to choke you with them." His smile is all backwards and just plain _wrong._ "We clear?"

Dumb blink. Gape. Close mouth. Nod. Nod.

The grin widened, "Good."

Zoro let out a long sigh of relief, and reveled in the fact that the next moment the door swung open and Luffy appeared, loud and noticeable as always. He found himself smiling, until he noted Ace glaring at him, so he quickly wiped the smirk off his face.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy greeted, hopping a top their kitchen table and patting the seat next to him. Shrugging, Zoro figured there was no harm(not like Ace was murdering him with Luffy in the room, right?) and jumped up next to him. Luffy was chewing contently on a candy bar he must have picked up.

Behind him, Officer Smoker from the police station strolled in. Zoro knew the cop was indeed Ace's lover and his appearence here must not have been uncommon due to this fact. However, Ace looked genuinely surprised to see his boyfriend at this time.

"Saw him on my way home," Luffy said around a mouth full of Kit Kat. "Said he was on his way here and gave me a ride."

"What's up, Smokey?" Ace asked, playfully, but also with cursory hint to it. Smoker ran a resigned hand through his hair stating he had some news to tell us.

"The guy who shot your brother," Smoker starts. Instantly, the air in the room grows thick and Zoro feels all the muscles in his body tense up. "You remember?"

"A bit hard to forget," Ace snarls. Zoro nods in silent agreement. So help him, if he ever sees that blond bastard again he'll take his swords and-

"Bellamy?" Luffy exclaims. "Oh yeah! I kicked that guys ass a while back! Yeah, him." -and leave it to Luffy to turn his blood-thirsty fantasies into exasperation.

"Yes, numbskull. And also the guy who popped you full of lead not too long ago!" Ace grit out, fuming. "Smoker, I swear, if you've found him you give me _five_ minutes with him and I'll-"

"Oh, we found him all right," Smoker declared, lighting up his cigar with ease. "Face down in the river, if you catch my drift."

The shock of his statement left the brothers and himself momentarily silent. Until, Luffy, blinked like he had heard that straw hats had gone out of style. "He's dead?"

"Yep," the cop announced, blowing out a cloud of smoke into the air. The smell was bitter, but being friend's with Sanji so long, he was used to it. "Early today. Morgue said he'd been dead since two nights ago. Only now is he turning up."

"Weird," Zoro muttered from his perch atop the table. "I mean, why would they store the body away? Unless they didn't want it found so soon after the kill...as it might infer something."

"Exactly," Smoker agreed. Zoro blew up at the top his bangs in dull annoyance.

"Shit, well." _This royally sucked._ "There go my plans of ripping him limb from limb." Hair by hair, eyelash by eyelash. He was thorough man, if anything.

"The feeling is mutual," came the rumble from Ace. He cracked one eye open to glower at the swordsman, "But older brothers get first dibs on that privelage, I'll have you know."

He opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it, and shut his damn mouth. Smoker glanced between the two, a question lurking in his gaze. Luffy, delightfully oblivious as he is, ignored the entire thing. His mind was currently focused elsewhere anyway.

"So you mean...they killed him, but didn't want the police to find out so soon after the shooting. Because then they might connect it, right?" The three of them stared at the raven-haired boy in disbelief. "Well, why else would you be here then?"

Smoker scoffed, "To see your overprotective brother." Zoro noticed how this was directed towards bother Ace and himself. _Way to kill to birds with one stone, Smokey._ "Essentially, yes though. It's a theory."

"Oh." Luffy blinked, thinking face on. "Well then...connect the dots, right? Why would the shooting have to do with Bellamy's death?"

"Bellamy's murder," Zoro corrected. The others looked at him, before Smoker nodded his head. He shrugged, "What else could it have been?"

Ace nodded, then said, "I think the more astute question should be, why was he off to shoot that girl in the first place?"

"Oh yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, as if he had totally forgotten. Probably had, Zoro thought wryly. "Camie! How is Camie?"

"Just fine," Zoro assured. At least that is what Nami and Kaya told him. Their green-haired friend was a little shaken, and was currently out of school until further notice. There were rumors she was being put into protective custody. He suddenly wanted to know why.

"According to the girl, when we questioned her," Smoker began retelling her account, "She had been on her way home from a friend's house - that Kaya girl to be exact - when she heard a noise. And not your average everyday city noise, no, a loud noise. Stupidly, she ventured into the alley to see what it was. Peeking out from behind the wall, she saw a deal of sorts. They were dealing a powdery substance in some bags, she said. We're thinking cocaine, maybe some new experimental acid."

"That shits crazy," Ace mumbled. Zoro, for once, could agree with his new in-law. That stuff is bad news, for reasons he knew the police officer was about to explain.

"And you know, dealing drugs and shit is never all they do. Always the other crimes, just a step away - murder, burglary, rape, illegal dealings, gang violence." He took a deep inhale of the nicotine stick and let it simmer in his lungs a little. "Point is, all the stuff my guys at the station are working their asses off to nail."

"As a former gang member, I feel I should be kind of almost slight offended," Ace quips. Luffy, a current gang member, looks dubiously towards his boyfriend who shrugs.

"You know what I mean," Smoker shot back irately. "With you off the street, trust me, it takes a load off. But you? And your gang and stuff?" He gestures towards Zoro and Luffy. "Sure, we'd love to get you punk ass kids in for something. Truthfully, though? Mostly petty crimes is all you guys commit. Nothing serious- well, nothing _seriously_ serious."

Zoro raised an eye ridge, while Luffy giggled, and Ace glared.

"Don't get me wrong! Your all major pains in the asses, if that's what you were trying to accomplish," he grumbled through his smoke. "Your all criminals, who by all rights, should be in some correctional institution." Zoro finds it funny how that comment brings a grin to both brothers' and his own face.

"When your a cop, though," he sighs, "You learn the different kinds of criminals out there. And you make priorities. Right now, gangs like that, who are murdering and selling drugs to people who might as well have been lab rats? Yeah, I think we know who we have to bring in first."

"Duh," Luffy deadpans. Zoro can't help but smirk and droop an arm around the obnoxious runt. Seriously, he loves this idiot. Luffy leans into his grip, smiling, thoroughly enjoying the contact from what he can tell. And ignoring the obvious glare from his older brother-

Yikes. Zoro can feel the burn from here. Quickly - or as quickly as he could without making it awkward - he nonchalantly retracted his arm, half-annoyed, half-scared. Well, whatever, he thinks grumpily. Ace couldn't be everywhere.

Luffy is at the time, either decisively ignorant or too busy with the topic at hand. Really, he _was_ an idiot. But when he put his mind to something, he didn't stop. "Ne, Smoke-guy! What did Camie see that made the bad guys want to get her?"

It was such a simple-minded question, so child-like in it's nature. Zoro had to remind himself this was a man, Luffy had proven that time and time again. But also, he was just a kid. So was Zoro. But not so naive as to assume there are no bad people in the world. Damn, he hated adolescence.

"Not much, just the dealings and such. A few murmured words here and there, and Bellamy, he was there. She recognized him and then there was another man she didn't know. However...if we caught a guy matching the description, and took him to court..."

"Camie would be a witness and could point him out," Ace finished. His nose twitched. "And you really don't care about that one guy. Neither did they when they spotted her, or so I am guessing. But, whoever the guys is working for, now _that_ guy is who you want bad."

"Hey, that is pretty smart!" Luffy states. "It means the bad guys thought of this, too! That must be why they went after Camie-chan!"

The pieces were coming together. Making the gaps stand out all the more.

You know, for such a successful pessimist, he sucks at being an optimist.

"Bigs guys like that, they don't like loose ends," says Smoker knowingly. "If someone would get rid of her over the slightest connection she could give, they must have plenty to hide. This is how we know it's someone big."

"Bellamy was a hustler, dealer, a stupid lackey." Ace supplied ruefully. "Probably just another fucking lab rat himself." He shook his head, disgusted.

Ace may have been a gang leader, and a damn good one at that. But he wasn't a cold-hearted, intentional killer. He didn't treat people like dirt or experimentation devices. If anything, he spat on such ethnics. He was human, even as powerful as he was, and it gave Zoro some cold comfort to see that. He respected Ace, if nothing else.

And he guesses that is what he would have to remind himself every time the hot-head might try to interfere or get on his nerves. He was only human; and just looking out for his brother. Like Zoro has said, he has never known the devotion of a sibling before. But he has known the need to protect being so potent, like how it was for Luffy. Maybe that's how they could get by; the mutual affection they felt for his brother. Guess that would have to be enough.

That or Ace flaring him alive. ...Or maybe Zoro slitting his throat in his sleep...Nah, too messy.

Moving away from his tendency towards homicial thoughts...

"Ok, so we know this guy is big, we know he has got some major power here, and if you guys don't catch him soon, you've got a real nasty feeling something bad if going to be going down."

Silence.

"Uh, yeah." Smoker confirmed, stupefied, "Thank you for the recap, Ace."

Ace leaned back on the chair comfortably, "No problem, _sweet cheeks_."

Zoro cringed, Smoker glared _lethally, _and Luffy, well. As expected, he just made little exaggerated gagging sounds next to me. For the soul purpose of annoying his brother.

Zoro could get used to this.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Zoro asked, more curious than he let on. "Not that I'm not grateful for the information. But as you previously pointed out, we're criminals. Why tell us secret investigation facts?"

Luffy nods, shifting towards the cop expectantly. Even Ace cracks an eye open to hear.

"Point taken," Smoker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My reasoning is, there's no way around it I suppose. Your all involved now, like it or not - especially you, Strawhat. I could waste time not telling you and searching for other sources. Which would just piss off some and plain hinder the whole investigation!"

"And I'd withhold sex," Ace adds, shutting his eyes again. Right before Smoker kicks out the chairs legs underneath him, sending Ace clambering to the ground. Luffy laughs his ass off from the table top, and Zoro quirked a mighty smirk of his own. Ace grumbled as he climbed his way back atop the chair, Smoker ignoring him the entire time.

"What I'm saying is, I'm not one for wasting time. It kills me to admit, but you and your resources would be more of an asset than adversary on this case." His cigar is down to the nub. He lights it back up anyway. "What I'm saying is...Bellamy did the shooting, but he was just a puppet. I want to find the puppeteer. And you do, too."

No doubt, he was referring to the three of us, maybe more. Cunning, Smoker-san, he must admit. He specifically knew they would want to find the person responsible for the shooting and bring him to justice. Knowing that the man who held the gun was in fact, dead as a doornail already, left Zoro with insatiable, cold fury and perking curiosity. Oh yeah, he wanted this so-called puppeteer. Right at the end of the justice of his sword.

He imagines similar thoughts going through Luffy's head. Actually, Zoro knew for a fact that while Luffy might not carry any animosity towards his shooter, the reality was that his friend's - like Camie and Kaya - were threatened, and who knows who'd be next? Plus, one can only guess at innocent civilian casualties.

Zoro figures that is what Smoker meant when he said there were categories of wrong doers. Sure, they were criminals; but not even they could stand idly by while innocent people were hurt in the process. He _was_ evil, but more kick your dog off the pier evil. _Not_ kill your family evil.

"Sounds good," Luffy says suddenly. Ace's chair's legs land swiftly on the floor and Zoro turned to stare. Luffy had this peculiar, determined smirk on his face. Immediately, a part of him rang, danger. Another cheered out with, fun.

"Which part?" Ace inquired carefully.

"All of it," Luffy stated casually. He hopped off the table with ease, and I felt the tumble of the decent from underneath my own ass. For a second, I thought I might fall but Luffy's firm hand on the top would never allow it. "Except, you got to understand Smoke-guy." He paused, his grin growing wider. "Me and my gang? We do our own thing. So, what we know might not exactly be what you know, ok?"

Smoker raised an albino eyebrow at the fresh declaration, "Really now, punk?"

"Uh huh," he laughed. "I mean, seriously? We're a gang. We don't assist cops. Sure, if there's danger and maybe something we think you should know, yeah, we will give you a heads up. And you can tell us all you want, just do not expect it in return. In the end, it's our call what we help with or not. Like you said, we _are_ criminals, remember?"

Smoker's gaping look was enough to bring a full blown smile to his face. Even Ace, the sinner he is, gazed at his younger brother proudly with a matching smirk to boot.

"Do not worry, though," he assured. "We _will_ catch this guy. One was or another." Here, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the door. Confused, I stood to follow him with Ace calling after Luffy,"Yo, where are you going?"

He grinned again. It was becoming as mundane as their friend's ridiculous outbursts. "To see a teacher."

With that, he left. Zoro following, the last thing he heard was Smoker's curse and sound of a burnt out cigar nub falling to ground.

* * *

Okay, well, at first I had no idea where the hell this chapter was going to go. Now that I've written it, I must say, I'm honestly pretty pleased. Love it? Needs improvement? Tell me what you think! Reviews feed my fingers! Burger King just doesn't work anymore!


End file.
